Polaris
by axxnans
Summary: [ChanBaek / M-preg / Mental Disorder : Bipolar] "Kau tau, mereka... pikiran-pikiran itu, tidak akan pernah berhenti." ... Kemudian pria itu melanjutkan, "Bahkan saat kau tengah tertidur. Satu-satunya cara agar mereka berhenti adalah dengan, mati."
1. première rencontre

_**POLARIS (Northern Star)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_Kau tau Polaris?"_

"_Aku pernah mendengarnya."_

"_Sebuah bintang di langit Kutub Utara. Sebuah bintang yang tidak akan pernah berpindah dari tempatnya."_

"_Lalu?"_

"_Aku telah menemukan Polaris-ku."_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

Pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat rapat persiapan pesta tahunan untuk _Passion in Art Club_ 3 bulan yang lalu, dimana saat itu dia duduk 3 bangku dari ku.

Garis matanya yang tajam, kantung matanya yang agak menghitam, rambut _jet black _yang tak beraturan mungkin dapat ku katakan seimbang dengan wajahnya yang rupawan.

Tampan khas orang Asia kebanyakan, namun dengan warna mata yang terang.

Tubuhnya sangat tinggi, dimana aku mungkin hanya sebatas pundaknya saja. Bahu lebarnya membawa tas ransel hitam keluaran _brand _tas kenamaan.

Wajahnya yang Asia mengingatkanku pada tempat asalku, Korea Selatan.

Pasalnya akan sulit bagiku menemukan mahasiswa Asia disini. Jadi, setelah melihatnya aku merasa tidak sendirian di Kota besar ini. Ya walaupun sesekali aku berpapasan dengan wajah Asia ketika aku pulang dari Universitas, sekali dua kali.

Kala itu dia tengah sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya, mengabaikan sekitar padahal ia harusnya memperhatikan dengan seksama materi yang diberikan Ketua Panitia.

Sementara aku? Ya, bukannya menyimak malah sesekali memutar kepala ke kanan untuk sekedar melihatnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tertarik dengannya, terdengar aneh memang tapi itulah kenyataannya.

Bahkan beberapa kali ku lakukan hingga tanpa ku duga mata kami bertemu untuk beberapa saat. Pandangan kami seakan terkunci satu sama lain. Di beberapa detik itu aku menyadari satu hal, yang entah bagaimana tiba-tiba dapat ku rasakan betul.

_._

_._

_._

\- - _to be continued - -_

_._

_._

_**Note :**_

_**Hi! Sorry, I had to do this (again)**_

_**Maaf karena ini kedua kalinya aku edit ulang cerita ini, dan aku putuskan untuk mengganti judul.**_

_**.**_

_**Sedikit ku jelaskan, latar tempat di cerita ini akan sepenuhnya ada di France. Jadi jangan heran kalau kedepannya kalian tidak akan menemukan nama-nama Korea, ya~**_

_**Dislaimer : Aku hanya terinspirasi sebuah Series dengan title "SKAM France Season 3" . Bagi kalian yang memang suka dengan series BL (Boys Love) dan tidak ada masalah dengan pemain berkulit putih, then this series is highly recommended for you!**_

_**Bagi yang sudah nonton series itu, saat kalian baca cerita ini mungkin akan kalian temukan beberapa part yang sama dengan yang ada di series.**_

_**.**_

_**Okay, see you next time!**_

_**Jangan lupa Follow & Review.**_

_**.**_

_**Salut!**_


	2. des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan

**[ des yeux aussi bleus que l'océan ]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

_**(baekhyun point of view)**_

Aku masih duduk terdiam ketika pria itu telah pergi, bahkan hingga mengindahkan panggilan salah satu temanku. Nyatanya aku terlalu larut dalam pesona seorang yang asing, pemilik mata sebiru laut itu.

Keinginan aneh seketika kurasakan. Aku ingin melihat mata itu lagi. Aku ingin melihat sosok itu lagi, dari dekat.

Namun Dewi Fortuna tak begitu menyukaiku. Terhitung 5 hari setelahnya aku tak melihatnya sama sekali, aku yakin dia tak hanya datang sekali ke Universitas ini, dan aku yakin dia salah satu anggota _Club _ini. Atau mungkin karena memang sejak pertemuan itu, tak pernah ada lagi pertemuan lagi karenanya aku tak pernah melihatnya lagi.

**.**

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_[ __Chat Platform__ ]_

_**From : Minseok**_

_Hi, Baekhyun. Maaf, I'll be late tonight_.

_Ada hamburger di lemari pendingin kalau kau mau, panaskan saja di microwave._

_Love you! Salut._

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_**.**_

Minseok, pria berdarah Korea berusia 26 tahun yang bekerja sebagai seorang _freelancer _ini telah menetap di Perancis sejak 4 tahun yang lalu. _Long story short_, kami bertemu di aplikasi chat dimana saat itu aku tengah mencari tempat tinggal di Kota Paris.

Hari ini dia akan pulang larut, dan aku benci itu. Rencananya aku ingin mengajaknya, Julia dan Cecilia makan malam di tempat makan khas Korea Selatan yang baru membuka cabangnya tak begitu jauh dari Universitas ku.

"_Hi._"

Tiba-tiba pria yang ku lihat 5 hari yang lalu itu duduk disampingku saat aku tengah menunggu bus di dalam halte. Sebatang rokok yang menyala berada di antara belah bibir tebalnya, tangan kanannya menarik batang rokok itu dan kepulan asap keluar dari rongga mulut dan lubang hidungnya.

"_H-Hi_, astaga kau mengagetkanku."

"Menunggu bus?"

Ia dengan santainya bertanya, seakan kami ini sudah dekat. Nyatanya tidak sama sekali, sudah terhitung dua minggu sejak pertama kami bertemu, "Ya, dan kau? Langsung kembali ke rumah?"

"Oh, jadi langsung pada pertanyaan inti." nada bicaranya terdengar tidak suka. Apa aku salah bicara?

Belum sempat bertanya apakah aku menyinggungnya atau tidak, dia tertawa. Barisan gigi putihnya terlihat, ia menggelengkan kepalanya, "_I'm joking_." kemudian kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Sebentar, sedari tadi kami menggunakan bahasa Perancis? Sebentar ku kira –

Rokok yang tadi ia hisap sudah habis, dan ia merogoh kantung celananya. Mengambil satu batang lagi dan menyalakannya didepanku, "Kau bertanya kenapa aku hanya pakai bahasa Perancis, _am I right?_"

Dan sedikit bahasa inggris. Ya, sedikit bahasa inggris di akhir kalimatnya.

"_Yes?_" dan aku terkejut, apakah dia ahli nujum atau apakah dia punya keahlian membaca pikiran orang lain?

"Singkatnya, aku lahir dan besar disini."

Ia hemat bicara rupanya, baiklah aku mengerti. Setidaknya sedikit menjawab rasa keingintahuanku, mengapa ia hanya menggunakan bahasa Perancis dan sedikit bahasa inggris.

Mata biru yang tanpa ku sadari ku rindukan. Namanya pun belum ku tau, namun sudah lancang merindukan netra indahnya, "Dari tadi kau melihat mataku, ada yang aneh?"

"Matamu... sangat indah." ia hanya tersenyum dan tanpa ku sadari bus akhirnya datang tepat di hadapan kami. Ia beranjak dari duduknya, mematikan rokok yang tengah ia nikmati. Melangkah maju masuk kedalam bus, aku pun ikut naik. Apa kami punya arah pulang yang sama?

Keadaan bus saat itu nampak cukup lengang membuat kami bebas memilih tempat duduk. Aku duduk di baris ke-3 sebelah kanan dekat jendela sementara dia...

Tepat di samping kiriku.

Ia hanya memainkan telepon genggamnya, atau sepertinya hanya mengirim pesan singkat ke seseorang, "Siapa namamu?"

Tanpa melepas atensinya dari layar datar miliknya ia bertanya namaku.

Suaranya yang berat, dengan bahasa Perancis yang terkenal akan _accent_ khas itu. Membuatku untuk yang kesekian kalinya berhenti memperdulikan sekitar, dia yang kulihat ini lebih menarik daripada yang lain.

Ku teliti setiap ruas wajahnya, ku akui memang ia meiliki garis wajah yang tegas khas kebanyakan pria keturunan Eropa. Rahangnya tajam, hidungnya yang bangir, bibir tebalnya yang merah muda, alisnya yang tebal.

Singkatnya, ia sangat tampan.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"_Well, _salam kenal. Namaku Chanyeol Demaury" ia kini memberikan atensinya padaku dengan menyimpan telepon genggamnya kedalam saku celana. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kedua mata kami saling bertemu dalam keheningan bus kota yang mengantarkan kami pada tujuan.

Kami berdua saling diam, sibuk dengan pikiran kami masing-masing.

Dalam perjalanan, ingatanku kembali pada memori perjuanganku hingga akhirnya aku berakhir di Paris, yang banyak orang bilang adalah Kota Paling Romantis.

Semua bermula tiga tahun yang lalu saat aku memutuskan untuk mengambil jalur beasiswa untuk melanjutkan studi selepas lulus dari bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan tak pernah terbayangkan aku yang yatim-piatu yang hanya tinggal berdua dengan seorang nenek ini akhirnya dapat mewujudkan keinginan terbesarku.

Bahagia bukan main kurasakan saat itu, menangis sejadi-jadinya sembari memeluk erat nenek. Wanita tua yang dengan susah payah membesarkanku sejak kedua orang tuaku tewas dalam sebuah kecelakan mobil.

Wanita tangguh yang merelakan seluruh hidupnya untukku, satu-satunya cucu yang ia miliki. Dan dia adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang ku miliki.

Sangat berat meninggalkannya kala itu, hingga aku sampai pada titik dimana lebih baik aku batalkan beasiswa yang ku dapatkan dengan keringat dan darah itu agar setidaknya nenekku tak kesepian tanpaku kelak.

Namun ia meyakinkanku, bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja.

Bibi Kim - tetangga kami - adalah teman baik nenek. Wanita paruh baya yang menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya menenun pakaian, sementara menunggu suami dan anak laki-lakinya pulang berladang. Ya, dia memiliki satu ladang luas dengan berbagai macam jenis tanaman.

Saat itu Bibi Kim ikut meyakinkanku, hingga akhirnya datang waktu dimana aku halus meninggalkan nenek yang menangis melihat kepergianku.

Tiga tahun yang lalu adalah kali terakhir aku bertemu dengannya, karena setelahnya kami hanya saling berkomunikasi melalui panggilan video atau suara. Mendengar dan melihat wajahnya pun sudah lebih dari cukup.

Untuk saat ini, maafkan cucumu yang belum bisa kembali.

Jika tidak aral melintang, aku akan pulang ke kampung halamanku tahun depan setelah upacara kelulusanku. Semoga seluruhnya berjalan sesuai dengan yang aku rencanakan.

Semoga segalanya benar-benar baik-baik saja.

_._

_._

\- - _to be continued - -_

_._

_._

_**Please do read this**_

_**Note :**_

_Okay ini chapter 2, semoga para pembaca sekalian suka dengan part ini._

_Sorry if ever you found any mistakes, error or typos._

_See you in the next chapter. Stay safe __**#stayathome**_

•

_•_

_Salut!_


	3. bière et cigarettes

**[ bière et cigarettes ]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

_**(baekhyun point of view)**_

Pertemuan singkat kala itu membawaku pada sebuah rasa ketertarikan dan mungkin, cinta?

Entahlah aku tak tahu, terlalu cepat untukku mengatakan bahwa perasaan yang aku rasakan adalah cinta. Lagipula kami berdua hanya baru bertukar nama, dan yakinlah bahwa ini mungkin hanya rasa ketertarikan semata yang tak akan bertahan lebih dari beberapa hari.

Ku harap.

Kami berdua masih diam dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hingga aku akhirnya yang lebih dulu turun dari bus, dan dia masih di kursi yang sama dengan pandangan yang seakan-akan tak lepas dariku. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, atau mungkin tidak. Aku tak mau ambil pusing hanya untuk menduga-duga hal yang tak pasti.

Jarak antara halte terdekat dan unit apartemen tempatku tinggal tak begitu jauh, hanya butuh sekitar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki.

Nanti Minseok akan pulang terlambat, sementara Cecilia dan Julia, dua wanita itu entah kemana sekarang. Yang pasti, mereka berdua ini belum ada disana sesampainya aku didalam unit.

Selepas membersihkan diri, aku membuka lemari pendingin dan mendapati _hamburger _yang Minseok katakan tadi. Kebetulan, malam ini aku tak ingin makan makanan sehat. _Junk food _sekali-kali _won't hurt you_.

Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit untuk memanaskannya, sementara itu aku persiapkan segelas teh hijau hangat tanpa gula.

Kemudian selesai menyantap makan malam, aku pun pergi tidur. Hari ini rasanya cukup melelahkan, dan beruntunglah aku karena esok hari mata kuliah pertamaku dimulai pukul 11. Jadi, aku masih punya waktu mengerjakan tugas sebelum berangkat.

**.**

**.**

Sejak pertemuan kami di halte bus, aku merasakan ada yang sedikit berbeda tiap kali kami tak sengaja bertemu. Contohnya saat kami bertemu siang ini, "Baekhyun." ia tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakang, yang tentu mengejutkanku.

"Oh, Chanyeol?"

"_Hi_."

Enzo dan David , teman-teman baikku sejak pertama kali aku menginjakkan kakiku di Universitas ini, memberiku _gesture_ bertanya dengan wajahnya, seketika lidahku kelu. Salah tingkah dengan kehadiran Chanyeol sekaligus berusaha membuka suara untuk menjelaskannya pada mereka berdua.

Melihat ku bingung, Chanyeol mengambil alih pembicaraan, "Boleh kami bicara?" ia meminta ijin pada kedua temanku.

Enzo menganggukkan kepalanya, "Hm, _okay_. Sampai jumpa nanti, Baekhyun." keduanya melambaikan tangan mereka, meninggalkanku dengan Chanyeol.

Tinggal kami berdua di koridor, beberapa mahasiswa dan mahasiswi lalu-lalang di sekitar kami, "Maaf, saat kita di bus waktu itu aku mengabaikanmu."

"Oh? Tidak masalah, Chanyeol. Tidak perlu sampai meminta maaf." ia menggaruk tengkuknya, yang kurasa agak gatal?

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya sekali, lalu melanjutkan perkataannya dengan, "Tadi aku tidak sengaja sedikit mendengar pembicaraanmu dengan mereka. Aku punya beberapa botol _beer _dirumahku."

Apa ini sebuah undangan untukku datang ke rumahnya?

"Apartemenku tak begitu jauh dari tempatmu. _So_?" tanyanya. Tatapan matanya yang tajam untuk kesekian kalinya membuatku terdiam. Rambutnya yang hitam legam tak beraturan itu menambah aura misterius di dirinya. Yang tanpa aku sadari telah mebuatku tertarik padanya.

Memang rencananya nanti malam Enzo dan David akan datang ke apartemenku untuk membahas satu mata kuliah yang menurut David cukup sulit untuk ia pahami, yang sebenarnya aku paham betul hanya menjadi alasannya untuk bertemu Julia.

Keduanya pernah menjalin hubungan percintaan namun entah kenapa Julia memutuskan hubungan mereka, meninggalkan David yang tak kunjung bisa melupakan gadis cantik itu. Beberapa kali David memintaku untuk meyakinkan Julia agar dia mau kembali padanya, dan entah sudah ke berapa kalinya yang ia terima adalah penolakan.

_"Okay."_

**.**

Jarum jam hari itu berputar cepat hingga tiba waktu pulang. Sesuai dengan apa yang ia ucapkan beberapa jam yang lalu, ia benar telah menungguku tak jauh dari halte bus karena dari seberang jalan tempatku berdiri sekarang, aku lihat ia tengah berdiri menghadap sebuah _Vending Machine_.

Aku berjalan mendekatinya hingga aku tepat berada di samping kirinya, "Chanyeol?" pria ini benar-benar tinggi. Aku yakin benar tingginya lebih dari 6 kaki.

"Oh! Ku kira kau tak datang." sapanya saat menyadari kehadiranku disamping kirinya. Setelahnya jika ku perhatikan, dia terus saja menggigit kuku telunjuk dan jari tengah tangan dengan sorot mata yang tak juga pergi dari _vending machine_.

Mungkin, dia hanya bingung, _snackbar_ nomor berapa yang ingin ia beli, "Nomor 24, rasanya enak." kataku berusaha membantunya.

"24? _okay_." ia memasukkan beberapa uang koin dari saku jaketnya, dan memilih _snack_ di nomor yang ku sebutkan tadi. Dia memilihnya 2 kali.

"Ku pikir kau tidak suka?"

"Ini, satu untukmu." ia memberikanku satu, dan satunya lagi ia simpan di dalam saku jaketnya.

Chanyeol berjalan didepanku, kami duduk menunggu bus di halte. Aku membuka bungkus _snackbar_ yang dia berikan, sementara ia menyalakan sebatang rokok.

Asap keluar bersamaan dengan hembusan nafasnya, asapnya sedikit mengenaiku yang tengah menikmati cemilan, hanya sedikit jadi tidak begitu menyesakkan ketika tak sengaja ku hirup. Kemudian dia mulai membuka percakapan denganku didalam halte bus sembari menunggu dengan tema saling-mengenal-satu-sama-lain hingga bus kami datang dan membawa kami ke satu titik tujuan.

Apartemennya.

Dari percakapan singkat tadi, aku menyadari kebiasannya yang buatku tak biasa. Ia suka menarik ujung bibirnya keatas setelah selesai mengucapkan sesuatu, yang menurutnya cukup menarik.

Dan kecintaannya pada rokok. Terbukti dengan hanya butuh waktu kurang dari 15 menit satu batang rokok telah habis ia hisap dan ia lanjutkan dengan batang yang kedua.

Didalam bus tentu harus bebas asap rokok, karenanya sebelum naik tadi dia mematikan rokoknya dan membuangnya ke dalam tempat sampah didekat halte. Ia naik dan menyapa pria pengemudi bus berbadan tambun berambut pirang dengan senyum penuh keramahan pria itu membalas sapaannya.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela dan lagi-lagi ia duduk tepat di sampingku. Dari ekor mata aku sesekali melihat kearahnya, berharap ia tak menyadarinya. Dan betapa terkejutnya aku saat tahu ia tengah memperhatikanku dengan matanya yang memikat.

Mata biru itu, "Boleh ku tanya sesuatu, Chanyeol?"

"Tentu."

"Maaf jika aku bertanya ini lagi, tapi apa mata birumu itu, asli?" _great! _kau terlihat ratusan kali bodoh sekarang.

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu. Tentu, ini asli. Apa aku terlihat aneh dengan warna mata ini?" ia balik bertanya, tak percaya dengan lontaran pertanyaanku tadi.

"_Sorry_, aku tak ada maksud menyinggungmu tadi."

"Ayahku orang Perancis, ku dapatkan mata biru ini darinya. Sementara wajahku, dari ibuku. Sudah puas dengan penjelasanku, Baekhyun?" tak ada intonasi marah, hanya saja nada suara yang keluar terdengar datar. Mungkin sebenarnya ia malas menjawab pertanyaan bodohu tadi.

Setelahnya kami tak bicara, memilih untuk diam dan menikmati perjalanan. Aku sibuk dengan berbagai macam pikiran di kepalaku, sementara dia sibuk dengan telepon genggamnya - lagi.

Lebih kurang 20 menit kemudian Chanyeol berdiri dari kursinya, begitu pun aku. Kami turun di halte dan berjalan sekitar 15 menit sebelum akhirnya sampai di sebuah area tempat tinggal dengan barisan bangunan-bangunan berlantai 4.

Pria itu menyamakan langkahnya denganku, lalu ia bertanya sudah berapa lama aku menetap di kota ini, "Hampir tiga tahun. Dan bagaimana denganmu, Chanyeol?" maaf jika it terdengar terlalu ingin tau, tapi aku hanya penasaran bagaiamana bisa aku hanya melihatnya untuk yang pertama kali saat dipertemuan itu sementara saat ini aku sudah dalam tahun ke-3 ku di Universitas itu.

Ia berhenti sejenak. Nampak berpikir apakah ia akan menjawab pertanyaanku atau tidak. Dan ia memilih untuk tetap diam mengabaikan pertanyaanku. Mungkin, lebih baik memang begitu, pikirku.

Kami berdua menaiki tangga menuju lantai paling atas digedung terakhir dipersimpangan jalan kedua sejak kami turun dari bus tadi. Sesampainya kami didepan pintu kayu berwarna _dark brown_, ia segera mengeluarkan kuncinya dan membukakan pintu untukku setelahnya barulah ia masuk.

Dapat ku katakan untuk ukuran pria yang sedikit terlihat tak begitu memperhatikan penampilan, apartemen miliknya ini terbilang cukup rapi. Semua barang-barang tertata apik di tempatnya masing-masing, demikian dengan susunan sepatu di rak sepatu dekat pintu masuk.

Hari itu tengah mendung, suasana ruangannya awalnya memang agak sedikit gelap semakin gelap berkat awan pekat dilangit. Penerangan kemudian dihidupkannya di pintu masuk, ruang tengah, dan dapur. Sedikit membantu penglihatanku yang kian lama kian buruk akibat terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu didepan layar komputer.

"_Have a sit_."

_**.**_

Aku mendudukkan diri di sofa berwarna _dark brown _di ruang tengah. Tak ada televisi di ruangan ini, hanya sebuah lemari kayu tanpa pintu berisikan beberapa CD dan sebuah _CD Player _di _level _kedua dari atas.

_Coffee table _didepanku dan sebuah piano di sudut kanan ruangan, di temani beberapa gambar di tembok. Hanya gambar dari coretan pensil ku rasa. Sketsa-sketsa wajah yang menurutku menarik.

Jika diperhatikan tak ada warna terang di ruangan ini, karena seluruhnya di dominasi warna cokelat, dan hitam. Tapi warna-warna _basic _sesungguhnya memang punya nilai estetika tersendiri.

Penglihatanku kemudian berhenti padanya yang datang dengan dua buah botol _beer _ditangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memegang sebatang rokok yang menyala. Sudah batang rokok ke tiga sejak kami bertemu di depan _vending machine _tadi.

Ia duduk di seberangku, sembari membuka tutup _beer_ untuk kami berdua ia menawarkan rokoknya padaku, "Maaf, tapi aku tidak merokok." namun aku menolaknya.

Rokok itu ia hisap kuat, menikmati beberapa detik zat nikotin didalam rongga mulutnya sebelum menghembuskannya keluar melalui belah bibirnya secara perlahan.

Kepulan asap memenuhi sebagian wajahnya yang terlampau tampan itu, mata birunya terbias sedikit cahaya lampu dilangit-langit ruangan. _Stubble _dibagian atas bibirnya dan di bagian dagu memberikan kesan bahwa ia adalah pria yang memang tidak begitu mengkhawatirkan penampilannya.

Dan tanpa sadar aku terus memandang wajahnya. Ia hanya tersenyum miring, melihatku yang tanpa sadar ini terus memperhatikan wajahnya.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?

Ku akui memang aku lebih tertarik pada pria, tapi ini jauh berbeda dari apa yang pernah ku alami sebelumnya.

Ketertarikanku pada pria terjadi sejak aku menginjak bangku sekolah menengah pertama. Menyadari bahwa aku lebih tertarik pada laki-laki ketimbang perempuan sebenarnya dapat ku katakan sedari kecil.

Lebih memilih berkumpul dengan anak-anak perempuan daripada berkumpul dengan anak laki-laki sebaya untuk bermain sepak bola dilapangan tak jauh dari tempatku tinggal dulu. Namun baru ku akui bahwa aku memang _berbeda _adalah pada saat memasuki usia remaja.

Tatapannya masih tertuju padaku dan terima kasih tuan, kau berhasil membuatku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Sembari menggigit bibir bagian bawah aku memalingkan wajahku darinya, melihat yang lain selain wajahnya adalah yang ku lakukan, sementara ia menenggak _beer _diatas meja.

"Tentang pertanyaanmu tadi, maaf aku tidak bisa menjawabnya."

Pertanyaan?

Oh!

"Tidak apa-apa, ak yang harusnya meminta maaf karena bertanya seperti itu padamu."

Hening memenuhi ruangan, bahkan hingga detak jarum jam didinding pun terdengar. Ia hanya diam sembari menghisap rokok terbungkus _rolling paper _putih serta sesekali mengangkat botol _beer _dari atas meja dan meminumnya.

Dia berdehem untuk mengambil atensiku, "Apa kau keberatan kalau ku putar musik?"

"_Hm, no. It's okay._"

Ia bangkit dari duduknya, memilih salah satu _CD_ dan meletakkannya didalam _CD Player. _Lantunan musik dari grup metal yang sama sekali tidak aku kenal apalagi dengar sebelumnya memenuhi ruangan. Raut wajahnya berubah, ia menikmati lagu itu.

Mengikuti liriknya dan ikut bernyanyi di beberapa bait, dan aku hanya duduk memperhatikannya. Ada rasa senang dalam diriku melihat dia tersenyum lebar karena lagu yang ia putar. Dan setelahnya aku tau, aku suka melihatnya tersenyum dan mungkin akan menyenangkan rasanya melihat dia tertawa.

Percakapan kami kemudian berlanjut dengan topik seputar musik, dan beberapa pertanyaan darinya mengenai Korea Selatan setelah ku katakan padanya bahwa aku berasal dari sana.

Ia nampak antusias mendengarkan ceritaku tentang kampung halamanku dan kota Seoul yang pernah ku kunjungi saat mengikuti _study tour _beberapa tahun sebelum keberangkatanku ke Paris.

Sesekali ia akan bertanya tentang ini dan itu, dan berkomentar bahwa ia ingin mencoba _soju _dan makanan-makanan pinggir jalan di kota Seoul. Dan entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang dia habiskan selagi mendengarkanku bercerita.

Kemudian kami berdua kembali diam. Satu botol _beer _yang ia berikan padaku tak kunjung ku minum, kalau dilihat tak ada setengahnya ku minum. Jujur, aku tak begitu suka _beer_. Toleransiku terhadap minuman beralkohol sangatlahh buruk.

Mataku menangkap satu dekat lemari kayu. Sebuah piano berukuran sedang dengan desain serat kayu berwarna gelap, "Boleh?" tanyaku pada Chanyeol.

"Ya, tentu. Kau bisa memainkannya?"

"Hm, kurasa masih bisa."

"_Good_, kalau kau mau aku bisa memainkan _Fur Elise _atau _soundtrack Star Wars _untukmu?"

Aku menggeleng sembari bangkit dari duduk, "Tidak, Chanyeol. Kalau kau memang tidak keberatan aku akan coba mengingat dulu nadanya."

Memanikan sebuah lagu yang partiturnya sudah ada di luar kepala adalah jalan utama untuk tidak membuatku malu didepannya. Dulu ketika masih di Korea, aku pernah mengikuti les piano selama dua tahun dan tak jarang ketika aku sudah berada di Paris aku memainkan nada-nada itu saat berada di ruang musik Universitas.

Membuka nada dengan menekan satu persatu _tuts _piano secara perlahan, "Kalau kau mau, aku punya _instrument_ yang lebih mudah dimainkan." sarannya.

"Terima kasih, tapi akan ku coba dengan ini." memejamkan dua mataku untuk mencoba mengingat kembali not balok sebuah lagu berjudul _I love you _milik _Riopy_.

Tak butuh waktu lama setelah _warming up_ aku mulai memainkan setiap nadanya yang ku ingat.

_**(end of Baekhyun's point of view)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(author point of view)**_

Sebatang rokok yang menyala pria bermata biru itu hisap kuat ketika permainan piano Baekhyun semakin intens. Tubuh yang awalnya bersandar itu mulai ia tegakkan sembari menghembukan asap rokoknya perlahan.

Sorot mata tajamnya tertuju pada punggung sempit Baekhyun, kemudian ia diam. Menikmati bagaimana punggung itu sedikit ikut bergerak mengikuti permainan musiknya.

Chanyeol masih terus menatap kearah Baekhyun, tanpa yang lebih mungil sadari. Memusatkan atensinya pada lelaki asal Korea itu.

Kantung matanya yang terlihat semakin menghitam kala cahaya lampu menerpa tulang alisnya menghasilkan bayangan diatas kantung matanya, serta tatapan itu seperti memberikan sebuah isyarat pada Baekhyun namun sayangnya lelaki itu masih begitu fokus dengan permainan pianonya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Chanyeol yang seakan-akan mampu melubangi punggung sempitnya.

Chanyeol meraih botol _beer _dengan tangan kanannya, menghabiskan sisa cairan beralkohol itu dalam sekali minum. Kemudian kembali memusatkan atensinya pada Baekhyun hingga permainan piano itu pun selesai.

_"Wow."_

"Bagaimana? Mungkin tak semahir pemilik lagu yang asli atau _soundtrack_ _Star Wars, but that's okay, right?_" Baekhyun duduk menyamping, matanya menatap netra biru si Demaury.

"Itu tadi luar biasa... kau, mengejutkan."

"Apa mengejutkan itu punya artian yang, bagus?"

Chanyeol mengendikkan bahu dengan kedua alis terangkat dan bibirnya yang membentuk seulas senyum, "Aku suka dengan orang yang penuh kejutan."

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya kebelakang sepenuhnya, menghadap Chanyeol yang baru saja menghabiskan rokoknya yang kesekian. Mereka bicara dalam keterdiaman melalui sorot mata yang saling mengunci.

Lelaki mungil itu berdiri untuk beralih pada beberapa helai kertas putih yang tertempel pada dinding, "Apa ini semua kau yang buat?" tanyanya.

"Ya."

"Kau benar-benar punya bakat, Chanyeol. Ini terlihat seperti sebuah foto yang kau ambil dan dipindahkan dalam sehelai kertas." salah satu dari beberapa sketsa yang pria tinggi itu buat adalah satu sosok wanita tua memakai topi _cloche _membawa remahan roti yang ia sebarkan diatas tanah untuk sekawanan burung merpati.

Dalam balutan warna hitam dan putih, anehnya Baekhyun dapat melihat warna dibalik dua warna sketsa yang menarik perhatiannya, "Wanita itu telah mati beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Satu kalimat yang Chanyeol ucapkan tanpa ekspresi sama sekali. Ia hanya berdiri disamping Baekhyun dan menatap kertas-kertas sketsa yang ia buat diatas dinding, sementara Baekhyun menundukkan pandangannya dan kembali pada deretan sketsa dihadapannya.

Pria Demaury ini terlalu banyak menyimpan rahasia.

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_Ini update chapter 3 dan di chapter ini dua kali lebih banyak total words ya ketimbang chapter sebelumnya, that's why I hope you like it._

_Okay, that's it. Again, sorry if ever you find any mistakes or typos in this chapter._

_Until we meet again on the next chapter. Stay safe __**#stayathome**_  
_•_

_•_  
_Salut!_


	4. couverture blanc ivoire

**[ couverture blanc ivoire ]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

_(warning : there will be an implicit mature content)_

Menghabiskan hanya satu botol _beer _ia masih cukup sadar dengan apa yang kini terjadi. Di dapur milik Chanyeol, tiba-tiba pria Demaury itu datang dan menyudutkan tubuhnya. Aroma maskulin bercampur dengan pekat rokok cukup kuat hingga membuat kepalanya sedikit berputar.

Tak ada kata terucap, yang ia sadari setelahnya adalah ia merasakan bibir si pria Demaury diatas bibirnya. Masih tak bergeming ketika pria tinggi itu memeluk tubuhnya dengan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya memenjarakan tubuh Baekhyun dengan bertumpu pada dinding dibelakang yang lebih kecil.

Kecupan itu sungguh memabukkan, efeknya dua kali lipat lebih memabukkan ketimbang sebotol _beer_.

_French kiss _yang tak akan pernah Baekhyun lupakan.

Dari lidah milik Chanyeol yang mengabsen seisi rongga mulutnya hingga bagaimana ia dapat merasakan sesuatu dibawah sana – milik si pria Demaury – mengeras. Rona merah seketika memenuhi wajah cantiknya saat sadar apa yang dengan tak sengaja menyentuh perutnya.

Sulit untuk menyeimbangkan satu ciuman dengan seorang pria yang 13cm lebih tinggi darinya, tak punya banyak pilihan selain berjinjit dan menahan tubuhnya dengan mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada pundak tegap si pria tinggi.

Chanyeol masih enggan melepaskan Baekhyun bahkan ketika si mungil hampir kehilangan nafasnya, tersengal akibat ciuman panas yang ia lakukan padanya, "C-Chanyeol…"

Pria itu tak menjawab. Alih-alih berhenti, pria itu kini telah mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun dengan kedua tangannya tanpa memutuskan tautan bibirnya dengan si mungil. Ia membawa yang lebih kecil masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya.

_**.**_

_**\- (warning : implicit mature content)-**_

_**.**_

Pria itu kini diatas tubuhnya. Keduanya terjatuh keatas ranjang, dalam posisi yang begitu dekat.

Baekhyun terpaku, ia sama sekali tak bergerak. Dentuman jantungnya terdengar jelas, keadaan yang sama tak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol.

Netra birunya menjelajah wajah cantik lelaki dibawahnya. Begitu dekat sehingga ia dapat merasakan hembusan halus nafas Baekhyun menerpa wajahnya.

Wajah putih Baekhyun perlahan memerah, mulai dari kedua pipi hingga hidungnya kini memerah. Sungguh manis dan cantik, ucapnya dalam hati.

Mantra aneh yang keluar dari sebiru laut itu telah melumpuhkan tubuh serta logika yang Baekhyun miliki. Ia kehilangan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri, bahkan saat Chanyeol perlahan mulai semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, Baekhyun masih tak bergeming.

Kedua kelopak matanya perlahan tertutup alih-alih segera bangkit dan pergi dari tempat itu. Namun tidak, ia tetap tinggal. Satu tindakan bahwa tanpa sadar ia telah menyerahkan dirinya pada si pria Demaury.

Takut itu tentu ada, ia merasakannya. Namun sekali lagi, netra sebiru laut itu seakan-akan tengah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja. Baekhyun menikmati belah bibir pria Demaury diatasnya yang entah sejak kapan telah mendarat diatas bibirnya lagi. Dan terkutuklah kedua tangannya yang bukan diam disisi tubuhnya, keduanya malah mengalungkan diri ditengkuk pria yang tengah berada diatasnya.

Baekhyun menarik lebih dekat hingga tak ada jarak sedikit pun diantara keduanya.

Kecupan demi kecupan mereka berikan seakan-akan tak ada lagi hari esok, seakan esok adalah hari terakhir mereka.

Tangan Chanyeol tak tinggal diam. Dengan perlahan permukaan telapak tangannya merasakan lembut dan halus tubuh Baekhyun. Lelaki manis itu nampaknya terbuai dengan sentuhannya, tak ada penolakan sama sekali. Libidonya meningkat berkali-kali lipat mendapati kedua mata Baekhyun sedikit tertutup menatapnya, katakan bahwa itu adalah satu tatapan sayu yang membuatnya tak dapat menahannya lagi.

Belah bibirnya beralih pada leher jenjang si lelaki mungil. Menghirup manis tubuhnya, meninggalkan satu dua jejak diatasnya. Lenguhan tertahan terdengar jelas dari yang dibawah.

Tak ada satu pun kata yang terucap, mereka bicara melalui tatapan yang sesekali saling mengunci. Terdengar tak masuk akal, tapi itulah yang terjadi. Baik Chanyeol ataupun Baekhyun, dari keduanya tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk menghentikan apa yang mereka lakukan.

Ditengah udara luar bulan Oktober yang semakin dingin, ruangan itu malah terasa semakin panas. Dua anak adam tengah mabuk dalam pusaran kenikmatan dunia, bergumul dibawah selimut putih gading tanpa sehelai kain menutupi tubuh keduanya.

Pria bermata biru itu masih berada diatasnya dengan tangan kanan memeluk pinggang rampingnya sementara tangan kirinya menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak membebani Baekhyun yang memiliki tubuh jauh lebih kecil darinya.

Lengan kanan Baekhyun masih ia kalungkan pada pundak tegap Chanyeol. Jemari tangan kirinya meremas helaian rambut diatas tengkuk si pria Demaury, tersirat mengatakan pada pria diatasnya bahwa ia menikmatinya. Sangat, menikmatinya.

Tubuh bagian bawah pria tinggi itu semakin cepat bergerak, menghasilkan lenguhan demi lenguhan dari lelaki mungil berkulit putih yang tak mampu berkata serta geraman rendah dari Chanyeol yang semakin menambah intensitas percintaan mereka. Hantaman kenikmatan yang Baekhyun dapatkan membuat lidahnya kelu.

Bibirnya terbuka, sesekali matanya akan terpejam ketika Chanyeol mendapatkan titik nikmat didalam tubuhnya. Tetesan peluh Chanyeol mengenai wajah manis Baekhyun, menyadari hal itu dengan perlahan ia mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menyeka peluh yang dengan lancangnya mengotori wajah cantik Baekhyun.

Tak tega melihat Baekhyun yang hampir kehilangan nafasnya, Chanyeol berhenti sejenak. Memberikan waktu pada lelaki cantik itu untuk bernafas sembari memberikan kecupan demi kecupan dipundaknya. Aliran nikmat yang bertubi-tubi membuat Baekhyun tak karuan, ia kehilangan kewarasannya.

Chanyeol tak membiarkan belah bibir merah muda Baekhyun begitu saja, ia mengulum bibirnya. Sedikit menggigit pelan bibir bawahnya, pria itu kemudian melanjutkan pergerakan tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"C-Chan...ngh..." lenguhan indah terdengar bagaikan nyanyian bidadari surga, sungguh tak dapat ia pungkiri bahwa keindahan Baekhyun memang jauh berbeda dari maha karya manapun di muka bumi ini. Rona merah muda wajahnya memberikan gairah tersendiri pada Chanyeol, yang tak henti-hentinya membisikkan pada telinga si mungil bagaimana ia begitu indah.

Geteran telepon genggam Baekhyun tak terdengar apalagi terasa, pasalnya benda persegi panjang itu kini telah jatuh diatas lantai bersama tumpukan pakaian yang senasib dengannya. Sang pemilik tengah berada dalam lanngit kesembilan, melupakan janji yang telah ia buat dengan kedua temannya yang saat ini tengah menunggu kabar darinya.

Baekhyun melupakan norma, mengabaikan fakta bahwa keduanya hanya sebatas orang asing yang hanya sempat bertukar nama dan sedikit cerita namun kini tengah bergumul menghabiskan malam berdua dalam balutan hasrat dan gairah yang meletup-letup.

_**.**_

Bias mentari datang dari Timur perlahan menembus tirai putih. Sang Surya mencoba membangunkan dua anak adam yang masih terlelap dalam bunga tidurnya, dalam dekapan tubuh masing-masing. Pria bersurai hitam dengan netra sebiru laut yang pertama bangun, mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Dipelukannya, sosok lelaki cantik masih terlelap. Lengan kirinya ia jadikan bantalan tidur si mungil, sementara tangan kiri si mungil memeluk tubuh si pria Demaury. Masih tanpa sehelai pakaian ditubuh, hanya satu selimut putih gading yang menutupi keduanya.

Teduh tatapannya memandang si mungil. Memperhatikan bagaimana dadanya naik dan turun seirama tarikan nafas, tanda memerah di leher, dan pundaknya hingga pada belah bibir merah muda yang semalam jadi candunya.

Ia masih tak bersuara menanti Baekhyun untuk bangun dari tidurnya. Perlahan tangan kanannya beralih pada pundak dan naik pada wajah lelap si mungil. Membelai lembut permukaan kulit wajahnya, menyelipkan beberapa helai surai yang menutupi wajahnya pada daun telinga.

Sentuhan pada wajahnya membangunkan Baekhyun. Mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali kemudian datang satu hal pertama yang seketika masuk dalam pikirannya. Adalah apa yang telah ia lakukan semalam.

Semalam, ia bercinta dengan Chanyeol.

"_Good morning, beautiful."_

Dua pasang mata itu bertemu. Netra hitamnya memandang begitu dekat _ocean eyes_ milik Chanyeol. Begitu indah, terlebih dengan bias cahaya sang mentari yang masuk kedalam ruangan.

"_Good morning, C-Chanyeol."_

Pria Demaury dengan senyuman seindah mentari pagi tengah menatapnya begitu dalam, perlahan memajukan wajahnya untuk memberikan kecupan pertama pagi itu. Mengulum sejenak sebelum mendaratkan satu kecupan dalam dikening Baekhyun.

Ia lalu bangkit dari tidurnya, punggung tegapnya menghadap Baekhyun yang masih dalam posisi menyamping dengan selimut yang menutupi tubuh tanpa busananya. Surai hitam milik Chanyeol ak beraturan, ingin rasanya Baekhyun merapihkan sedikit helaian-helaian hitam itu.

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan kirinya, sedikit ragu namun kemudian telapak tangannya merasakan permukaan rambut si pria Demaury. Merasakan lembut sentuhan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit memutar kepala kekanan untuk melihat apa yang tengah si mungil lakukan dengan ekor matanya.

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak akan bosan mengatakan ini pada dirinya sendiri dan pada lelaki mungil yang semalam memberikannya _kehangatan_, bahwa ia adalah mahakarya Tuhan paling indah yang pernah ia lihat selama hidupnya.

Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan tubuhnya kemudian meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Tanpa si mungil duga, pria bermata biru itu mengecup punggung tepalak tangannya begitu dalam dan setelahnya ia memberikan satu kecupan lagi pada bibir merah mudanya.

Pria itu lalu berdiri, mengambil celana hitam miliknya, memakainya dan kemudian meraih satu batan rokok diatas meja didalam kotak hitam dan pematik apinya. Ia berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, membuka tirai dan pintu lalu berdiri disana sambil menikmati nikotin dengan sedikit campuran _marijuana _yang tentu.

Seakan rindu akan sentuhan dari si pria Demaury, Baekhyun ikut bangkit dari tempat tidur hanya berbalut selimut putih gading. Ia berdiri diambang pintu balkon, memanggil nama pria tinggi dihadapannya.

Pria itu berbalik, bersandar pada teralis besi. Netra birunya sekali lagi mengunci tubuh Baekhyun.

Ia menghisap rokoknya, menahannya sejenak dalam rongga dadanya kemudian menghembuskannya perlahan. Senyum kecil terlukis diwajah tampannya, "Sungguh kau itu begitu cantik, tolong jangan salahkan aku bila ku jadikan kau canduku."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, senyum malu-malu berusaha ia sembunyikan dari Chanyeol. Pria itu menyadarinya, ia tiba-tiba maju selangkah setelah rokoknya habis ia sesap. Chanyeol menarik masuk tubuh si mungil.

Pagi itu, Chanyeol sekali lagi akan membawa keduanya pada langit kesembilan. Menghabiskan seharian waktu mereka untuk berbagi kehangatan tanpa tau bahwa badai pertama akan datang tak lama lagi pada Baekhyun yang kini masih terbuai dalam sentuhan pria dengan netra sebiru lautan.

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_Tell me what you think, jangan lupa reviewnya._

_Once again, sorry if ever you find any mistakes or typos in this chapter._

_Until we meet again on the next chapter. Stay safe __**#stayathome**_  
_•_

_•_  
_Salut!_


	5. chagrin d'amour pour la première fois

**[ chagrin d'amour pour la première fois ]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

Selepas makan siang, Baekhyun menghabiskan waktunya untuk kembali tidur dengan Chanyeol yang mendekapnya dari belakang. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Baekhyun untuk masuk dalam dunia mimpinya, namun tidak dengan pria bermata biru.

Ia memilih untuk bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan kearah ruang tengah. Kemudian ia duduk sembari menghidupkan sebatang rokok, menghisapnya kuat dan melepaskannya perlahan. Menikmati nikotin dengan campuran _marijuana_, demi sebuah ketenangan semu.

Entah sudah berapa batang rokok yang ia konsumsi ketika Baekhyun datang dengan langkah tertatih, kedua telapak tangannya menopang tubuh pada dinding, "Sepertinya aku harus pulang, Chanyeol." suaranya terdengar agak serak.

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya lantas mematikan rokoknya, bersandar pada sandaran sofa menatapnya diam pada Baekhyun yang seketika menundukkan kepalanya. Tak lama telepon genggam milik Chanyeol bergetar diatas meja.

Ia meraih benda persegi panjang kecil itu kemudian membaca pesan singkat yang masuk, "_Putain__!_ Aku harus pergi." ia bergumam.

Netra sebiru laut itu kembali menatap Baekhyun. Tak melepasnya hingga kini ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun. Tubuh terlampau tingginya itu menutup sebagian besar tubuh Baekhyun, tersisa hanya sedikit helaian rambut Baekhyun jika dilihat dari balik punggung tegap Chanyeol.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memakai jaket yang tergantung di balik pintu masuk, Baekhyun mengambil tasnya sementara Chanyeol hanya mengambil dompet, rokok, pematik dan telepon genggam.

Baekhyun masih enggan menatap balik pada pria didepannya. Ingatan akan apa yang telah mereka berdua lakukan dihari sebelumnya memenuhi kepalanya, semburat merah muda memenuhi pipi putihnya.

Keduannya turun hingga ke lantai bawah sebelum akhirnya mereka berpisah dengan Chanyeol yang meminta maaf pada Baekhyun lantaran ia tak bisa mengantar lelaki mungil itu pulang. Ada janji yang harus ia tepati, jelasnya.

"Tidak apa, Chanyeol."

"_Okay, _kalau begitu berhati-hatilah dijalan." agaknya berat bagi Baekhyun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih berdiri di anak tangga terakhir dengan senyuman terlampau tampan yang ia berikan pada si mungil.

Baekhyun segera menuju halte bus terdekat, ia harus cepat karena waktu di layar telepon genggamnya menunjukkan angka 6. Namun bukannya segera pergi ia malah berbalik kearah dimana Chanyeol tinggal, tapi sayangnya sekitar 10 meter di depannya, ia melihat sosok pria yang tidak asing baginya tengah berjalan cepat menemui seorang wanita berambut gelap yang kelihatannya telah menunggu sosok itu didekat sebuah pohon ditepian jalan.

Samar ia lihat mereka melempar senyum dan sapa sebelum akhirnya sosok pria yang ia kenali adalah Chanyeol, mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di bibir wanita yang tengah menunggunya.

Pria Demaury itu tak menyadari jika Baekhyun berdiri dan mematung tak jauh darinya. Menyaksikan bagaimana tawa lepas terlihat jelas pada wajah keduanya, ia masih dapat melihat mereka sebelum hilang dibalik keramaian kota.

Dan entah karena terlalu tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru ia lihat atau karena kebodohannya,, Baekhyun masih berdiri di tempat yang sama seperti seorang yang bingung dengan keadaan sekitar. Seperti seorang bodoh yang tak tau arah sampai dirinya tersesat dijalanan yang tak pernah ia lewati sebelumnya.

Terlalu sakit ia rasanya sampai pada titik dimana satu tetes air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata kirinya. Sesak didada mendorongnya untuk segera berbalik tanpa sekalipun melihat kebelakang.

Merasa bodoh lantaran terlalu mudah memberikan hatinya pada orang lain.

**.**

Terhitung sepekan keduanya tak saling bertemu, si mungil tak ingin melihat si pria Demaury dan beruntunglah ia dengan tugas-tugas yang ia dapatkan, yang sedikit banyak menjadi obat untuk luka beberapa waktu yang lalu.

Memang tak wajar dan tak seharusnya ia kecewa pada kejadian itu, hanya saja salahkan hatinya yang begitu mudah sakit pada pria yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

Baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun hanyalah orang asing yang kebetulan bertemu dalam sebuah momen yang tak terduga berakhir dengan menghabiskan malam panas diapartemen si mata biru.

Tidak ada yang mengikat keduanya, katakanlah keduanya hanyalah sebatas _one night stand._

Dan kenyataan itulah yang membuatnya kecewa pada dirinya sendiri. Memilih mengurung diri didalam kamar sepulangnya ia dari apartemen Chanyeol malam itu.

Tak berselang lama sebenarnya, mengunci diri hanya sampai makan siang keesokan harinya ketika terpaksa ia harus keluar demi perutnya yang lapar. Sakit dan patah hati tak dapat menghilangkan rasa laparmu, malah memperburuknya.

Berusaha sepelan mungkin ia melangkah menuju dapur, namun yang ia dapati adalah Julia dan Minseok yang duduk seakan-akan tengah menunggunya alih-alih dapur yang kosong, "Baekhyun?" Julia meletakkan cangkir teh hijaunya keatas meja.

"_Cava?" _giliran Minseok yang bertanya. Baekhyun masih membisu, ia enggan untuk sekedar mengatakan sepatah kata pada keduanya.

"Kemarin malam Cecilia pergi. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke London bersama Robby, kau tau dia bukan? Kami berusaha menghubungimu kemarin, terlebih Cecilia. Dia ingin mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu, tapi teleponmu tak bisa kami hubungi." tersirat kekecewaan dari nada bicara Julia.

"Enzo dan David juga kemari kemarin malam, mencarimu. Tapi kau tak ada, jadi mereka pergi sebelum sempat mencicipi kue kering yang aku bawa. Kau pun juga belum mencicipinya." Minseok meraih satu kotak transparan berisi kue-kue kering yang ia bawa kemarin dari salah satu kenalannya yang baru kembali dari Turki.

Untuk beberapa saat tak ada yang bicara. Baekhyun dalam dilema, haruskah ia mengabaikan kekhawatiran dua teman baiknya ini atau memilih untuk tetap tinggal dan menjelaskan duduk permasalahan yang ia alami.

Hela nafas berat terdengar dari si lelaki mungil sebelum akhirnya menempatkan diri di satu kursi tepat ditengah dimana Julia dan Minseok berada di kiri dan kanannya, "Jika kalian masih ingat tentang pria yang ku ceritakan saat itu? Pria bermata biru?"

"Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Ini ada hubungannya dengan dia?" terka Minseok.

Baekhyun kembali menghela nafas, menyiapkan diri untuk menjelaskan penyebab hatinya yang sakit, "Kemarin malam baterai _handphone-_ku habis. D-dan, kemarin… a-aku…"

"Aku bermalam di apartemennya."

"Maksudmu,Chanyeol?" Julia nampak tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa lelaki semanis dan sepolos Baekhyun bermalam ditempat seorang yang masih asing? Bagaimana bisa?

"Aku tau, mungkin saat ini aku terlihat bodoh karena dengan mudahnya mempercayai dia. Dan bahkan memberikan harga diriku padanya, yang dengan tak tau dirinya meninggalkanku b-begitu saja." kedua matanya terasa panas, seketika buram sebelum akhirnya lelehan air mata kembali mengalir turun dari pelupuk mata.

Julia tak sampai hati melihat Baekhyun, mengulurkan tangan kirinya pada pundak kanan Baekhyun untuk memberikan sedikit ketenangan agar setidaknya Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikan apa yang kini tengah berusaha ia katakan.

"K-Kemarin, a-aku melihat dia… dan seorang wanita, mereka…"

"Baik, kami mengerti Baekhyun… tenangkan dirimu, kumohon." tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia merutuki kebodohan yang telah ia lakukan.

Minseok segera berdiri dan mengambil _tissue, _mengambil beberapa helaiannya dan ia berikan pada Baekhyun, "Tenangkan dirimu, _okay?_"

Hari itu baik Julia maupun Minseok tak ada satupun dari mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun. Berusaha untuk tetap berada disamping si mungil, dan berusaha menenangkannya saat tangisan itu kembali terdengar dari dalam kamar tidurnya.

**.**

**.**

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_[ __Chat Platform__ ]_

_**[Chanyeol] : Cava?**_

_**[Chanyeol] : Hi, ada apa? **_

_**[Chanyeol] : Apa kau ada masalah? Aku akan menemuimu sekarang.**_

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

Pukul 10 pagi hari ke-8 sejak terakhir kali ia melihat Chanyeol, tiga pesan masuk kedalam notifikasinya ketika Baekhyun tengah menikmati _croissant_ yang dibawa salah seorang teman kelasnya, sementara Julia masih sibuk dengan _essay _yang belum ia selesaikan. Saat ini ketiganya berada disalah satu meja kafetaria tepat dibagian belakang area Universitas.

Menerima pesan tersebut tentu membuat Baekhyun panik bukan main, ia bergegas membereskan buku-buku diatas meja sembari meninggalkan pesan pada Julia, "Jika Chanyeol datang, katakan saja padanya aku tidak masuk hari ini."

"Chanyeol akan kemari? Baekhyun?"

Namun terlambat.

Pria itu telah berdiri beberapa langkah darinya. Si mata biru itu datang lebih cepat dari perkiraannya. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa detik, "Apa aku mengganggu kalian?"

Julia dan Noor merasakan atmosfer tidak mengenakan itu pun segera berdiri disamping Baekhyun, memberikan semacam perlindungan pada Baekhyun, "Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Julia tak suka.

"Ini kafetaria, dan setiap mahasiswa maupun mahasiswi bebas berada disini, _no?_" si pria Demaury memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dengan sebuah senyum tipis diwajahnya.

Memang benar yang dikatakannya tapi Julia tak mau tinggal diam begitu saja, "Jika kedatanganmu kemari untuk menyakiti Baekhyun, sebaiknya kau segera pergi dari sini. Aku tidak mau melihat Baekhyun –"

"Julia, sudah. B-biarkan aku menyelesaikan ini, terima kasih."

"Baekhyun, tapi –"

"Aku akan menghubungimu segera setelah ini selesai, _I promise._"

Dengan berat hati Julia pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dengan Chanyeol setelah membereskan peralatan tulisnya. Ia menarik tangan Noor untuk menjauh dari keduanya, sesekali ia berbalik untuk melihat teman baiknya sebelum akhirnya keluar dari pintu kafetaria.

Chanyeol berusaha meraih pergelangan tangan kiri Baekhyun, namun tak ia biarkan. Menyimpan kedua tangannya dalam saku _sweater baby blue _yang ia kenakan, "Kenapa kau tidak balas pesanku?"

"Aku punya hak untuk tidak membalas pesan darimu." jawab Baekhyun. Mati-matian ia membuat dirinya sekuat mungkin, tak boleh sampai Chanyeol melihatnya lemah. Sudah cukup air mata yang ia sia-siakan demi pria tak tau diri dihadapannya ini.

"Dan aku punya hak untuk tau alasan kenapa pesanku tidak dibalas."

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya diam tanpa terlihat pergerakan darinya untuk sekedar mengejar si mungil.

"Baekhyun! _Cava?_"

Lelaki mungil itu hanya terus berjalan meninggalkan Julia yang mengejarnya dari belakang. ia tau, teman baiknya ini tidak sedang dalam keadaan baik.

Julia berhasil meraih pundak Baekhyun, tinggi badan keduanya sama jadi tidak sulit bagi Julia untuk menyamakan langkahnya dengan temannya, "Aku tau pikiranmu sedang benar-benar _fucked up_, Baekhyun. Tapi _please_, aku tidak mau melihatmu menangis lagi hanya karena dia."

Lelaki manis itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Manusia semenggemaskan dan semanis dirimu ini tidak pantas menangis, kau tau? Bagaimana kalau ku buatkan…"

"_French crepes_." Oh, Baekhyun sangat suka _French crepes_, "Tapi biar aku yang buat, karena buatanmu tidak seenak buatanku."

"Baekhyun? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Hey!"

Baekhyun sungguh tak mau membuang air matanya untuk Chanyeol. Ia tak mau kembali menangis dan mengasihani dirinya sendiri, ia harus belajar bagaimana caranya mengendalikan emosi jika tidak ingin terus terpuruk dalam penyesalan.

Hari-harinya berjalan seperti biasa, dapat dikatan sedikit lebih baik ketimbang hari sebelumnya. Termasuk tentang Chanyeol yang berhenti mengirimkan pesan atau berusaha menghubunginya.

Namun, itu semua tak bertahan lama.

Satu minggu setelah pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol di kafetaria, ia dapati pria bermata biru itu tengah menunggunya didepan pintu kelas selepas mata kuliah terakhirnya selesai.

"Kita harus bicara." sejujurnya ia tak mau berurusan lagi dengan Chanyeol, tapi mau tak mau ia harus hadapi masalahnya. Salah satu cara seorang yang telah dewasa menghadapi hidupnya dengan menghadapi permasalahan yang ada.

Mereka berdua berakhir di salah satu meja diarea kafetaria, duduk saling berhadapan dengan dua cangkir _latte _diatas meja, "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Chanyeol."

"Apa ini tentang Lucile?"

"Lucile? Siapa?"

"Wanita yang kau lihat saat keluar dari apartemenku."

"_Nonsense_." Baekhyun mengabaikan perkataan Chanyeol, memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela. Melihat bagaimana kafetaria perlahan mulai sepi, "Julia yang memberitahuku."

"Julia?"

"Aku tidak mendapatkan jawaban darimu, jadi kucari jawaban itu dari Julia." sulit dipercaya, teman baiknya sendiri yang mengatakannya?

Netra birunya menatap dalam kedua manik Baekhyun, meraih tangan si mungil untuk ia genggam, "Lucile, dia mantan kekasihku."

"Mantan kekasih yang memberikanmu ciuman, dan kau berakhir bersamanya lagi, _no?_"

"Satu minggu yang lalu, aku memutuskan hubungan kami. Selama ini aku hanya… hanya bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya ku inginkan. Aku temukan kenyamanan denganmu, namun disisi lain Lucile terus saja datang dan berusaha mengaturku seperti yang ia lakukan padaku jauh sebelum aku mengenalmu."

Siang itu Chanyeol berusaha menjelaskan pada Baekhyun bahwa tak ada hubungan spesial lagi antara dirinya dan wanita bernama Lucile. Keduanya kini hanya sebatas mantan kekasih, dan jika boleh jujur Baekhyun merasa ada satu beban berat tak kasat mata dalam dada yang akhirnya lenyap.

Kini ia harap hubungannya dengan Chanyeol berjalan lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Hanya mereka berdua tanpa ada pihak lain yang berusaha memisahkan mereka.

Namun masalah cukup besar sebenarnya bukan datang dari orang lain, melainkan malasah itu datang diantara mereka sendiri. Satu masalah yang harus Baekhyun hadapi, dan pahami seiring berjalannya waktu.

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_Ini dia chapter ke-5 dan semoga kalian suka dengan update kali ini. Intinya hubungan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mulai membaik di chapter ini, tapi apa akan seterusnya baik? Will see :)_

_Omong-omong, 'Putain' itu kata umpatan, semacam Fuck._

_So~ tell me what you think of this chapter, and jangan lupa reviewnya._

_Once again, sorry if ever you found any mistakes or typos in this chapter._

_Until we meet again on the next chapter. Stay safe __**#stayathome**_  
_•_

_•_  
_Salut!_


	6. je te choisis dans cet univers

**[ je te choisir dans cet universe ]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_[ __Chat Platform__ ]_

_**[Chanyeol] : Hi**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Hi, cava? **_

_**[Chanyeol] : Good. Sudah bangun dari tidurmu?**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Ya karena hari ini ada kelas pagi. Bagaimana denganmu?**_

_**[Chanyeol] : Tidak ada kelas.**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Tapi, apa nanti kau akan datang? **_

_**[Chanyeol] : Merindukanku? Kemarin kita baru saja bertemu?**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Tidak mau ya sudah. Bye, aku harus sarapan. **_

_**[Chanyeol] : Hubungi aku jika sudah pulang, aku akan menjemputmu nanti**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Okay.**_

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

"Jadi, bagaimana hubunganmu sekarang dengan-_nya_?"

Baekhyun menaburkan keju parmesan diatas _pasta _yang ia masak untuk sarapannya dengan kedua temannya sebelum ia pergi ke kampus, sementara Julia menyiapkan tiga cangkir putih berisi kopi sebagai pelengkap hidangan.

"Baik. Kurasa."

"Baekhyun, aku serius." Julia meletakkan cangkir terakhir diatas meja dan berdiri disamping Baekhyun, "Apa dia masih berhubungan dengan wanita itu sementara kalian semakin _intim _tiap harinya? Sebenarnya apa yang dia rencanakan? Menjadikanmu semacam _simpanannya?_"

Mungkin ucapan Julia ada benarnya, setitik rasa sakit ia rasakan dari apa yang baru saja ia dengar. Berusaha menahan diri dengan menghela nafas sebelum memberikan pembelaannya, "Tiga hari lalu kami bertemu, dia katakan padaku bahwa dia sudah tidak punya hubungan apapun lagi selain mantan kekasih dengan wanita itu. Namanya Lucile, dan wanita itu adalah masa lalunya."

"Apa kau yakin? Masa lalu ada untuk mengingatkan seseorang di masa depan. Apa benar kau yakin, dia tak akan berubah pikiran dan memutuskan untuk kembali pada _masa lalunya?_"

"_Good morning!" _Minseok tiba-tiba datang dan mengejutkan Julia dan Baekhyun, "Minseok! _Putain! _Berhenti melakukan itu, aku hanya punya satu jantung dan belum di asuransikan!" satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka menggerutu pada Minseok yang hampir disetiap pagi melakukan hal yang sama.

"Ayolah Julia, jangan terlalu serius begitu. Tidakah kau lihat Baekhyun? Dia ketakutan." nadanya memelas, telapak tangannya menangkup wajah Baekhyun dan memperlihatkannya pada Julia, "Lihat, _our little puppy _ketakutan karenamu."

"Ini demi kebaikannya, Minseok. Aku hanya tidak ingin dia salah jalan, dan berakhir jatuh terlalu dalam dan terlampau terluka."

Julia… andai Baekhyun lebih memilih mengikuti kekhawatiranmu, mungkin, ia tak akan pernah mendapatkan kesempatan untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya sebuah pengorbanan atas nama cinta.

Sepanjang perjalan menuju kampus, setiap kalimat yang Julia utarakan padanya memenuhi benaknya. Disatu sisi keraguan akan Chanyeol masih mendominasi sementara disisi lain ia ingin memberikan pria itu kesempatan untuk membuktikan ucapannya.

Ia sadar sampai detik ini pun tak ada kata _resmi_ dalam hubungannya dengan si pria bermata biru. Dan sungguh ia tak sekalipun pernah mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan padanya bahwa ia mencintainya.

Entah apakah pria itu sudah mengucapkannya namun ia tak mendengarnya, atau memang ia tak pernah melakukannya.

Lagipula, kalimat cinta tak harus di ucapkan agar seseorang yang kau cintai tau bahwa kau mencintainya, sebab cinta sesungguhnya bisa kau rasakan tanpa harus bertukar kata.

Hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sudah membaik, ditambah dengan Enzo dan David yang perlahan mulai mengerti dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Bahwa ia adalah seorang penyuka sesama jenis yang saat ini tengah dekat dengan seorang pria.

Mereka berdua cukup terbuka untuk menerima orientasi seksual si pemuda berwajah manis itu, bahkan Enzo mengutarakan pendapatnya tentang _sinyal _yang ia terima setiap kali Baekhyun berbicara soal pria lain.

Baik Enzo maupun David benar-benar tak terkejut dengan pengakuannya, "Kami sudah tau tanpa harus kau katakan, Baekhyun. Wajahmu itu terlalu cantik untuk menyukai wanita, jadi pantas jika Chanyeol menyukaimu."

"Jujur, aku akan jujur pada kalian berdua. Baekhyun, ada satu waktu dimana aku merasa harus mempertanyakan pada diriku sendiri apakah aku menyukai wanita atau pria karena terima kasih pada wajah dan tawamu itu, kini aku tau. Kau ini adalah pengecualian."

"Maksudmu?"

"David pernah menyukaimu. Pernah." Enzo menekankan, "Jangan merasa bersalah, _okay? _Ku harap Chanyeol akan memperlakukanmu dengan baik. Jika tidak, kau tau kan nomor telepon kami berdua?"

"Terima kasih."

Hari itu cukup melelahkan baginya. Sejak pukul 10 pagi hingga 3 sore ia harus berkutat dengan tugas-tugas yang harus ia selesaikan sebelum ia pulang. _Deadline _yang membuat kepalanya berasap dan hampir meledak.

"Ku dengar acara tahun baru nanti sudah dibatalkan." David sama terkejutnya dengan Baekhyun ketika mendengar apa yang baru saja Enzo katakan, "Maksudmu?"

"Ya, dibatalkan. Rektor tidak menyetujui proposal acara yang diberikan panitia, dan berakhir dengan pembatalan."

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria tua berkumis putih itu. Maksudku, apa susahnya sih hanya memberikan tanda tangan? Lagipula ini bukan acara pentas seni tiap akhir pekan, ini cuma sekali dalam setahun! _Putain!_"

"Entahlah. Pria tua itu sulit dimengerti." hanya Enzo dan David yang saling bicara, karena Baekhyun saat ini tengah sibuk membalas pesan singkat dari si mata biru, "Enzo, David, aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Ada janji dengan Chanyeol?" terka Enzo, "Siapa lagi kalau bukan dia, _right, _Baekhyun?" pungkas David.

Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan keduanya alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan mereka, meninggalkan Enzo serta David dengan kerutan dikening masing-masing.

Sedikit berlari, ia tak sabar untuk bertemu dengan si pria Demaury. Padahal, hampir setiap hari mereka berdua bertemu.

Beda jurusan tak menghalangi keduanya untuk saling bertatap wajah.

Jurusan universitas yang Baekhyun ambil adalah _Music Art _dimana mayoritas dari mahasiswa dan mahasiswinya adalah para generasi pecinta musik baik itu untuk bernyanyi atau memainkan alat-alat musik atau bahkan mengolah musik jadi sebuah lagu, tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang memfokuskan diri pada keahliannya dalam olah vokal.

Suaranya indah bukan main, dengan keahliannya dalam bermain alat music seperti piano, gitar dan biola. Ia sangat sempurna.

Sementara Chanyeol Deamury lebih kepada _hobby _nya dalam melukis dua dimensi, pada beberapa media lukis seperti pada dinding atau pada secarik kertas yang seringkali ia lakukan diwaktu-waktu kosongnya. Jurusan _Fine Arts _adalah pilihannya.

"_Cava?" _suara itu muncul tiba-tiba disampingnya ketika ia terlalu fokus pada layar telepon genggamnya. Minseok mengirimkannya pesan bahwa ia akan pergi keluar negeri untuk beberapa waktu lantaran ada urusan keluarga.

Dan sangat mendadak hingga tak sempat mengabarkannya langsung tadi pagi pada Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berdiri memperhatikan Baekhyun yang masih sibuk menulis balasan, mengabaikan si pria Demaury yang sedari tadi menunggunya.

Pria bermanik biru itu memilih untuk menunggu hingga si mungil selesai dengan urusannya, tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya pada wajah manisnya.

Melihat Baekhyun telah selesai dan menyimpan telepon genggamnya pada saku celana dengan helaan nafas, sedikit banyak menarik atensi Chanyeol, "Ada apa?"

"Minseok. Sore ini dia akan kembali ke Korea, ada urusan keluarga yang harus ia selesaikan."

"Jadi, kalau tebakanku ini benar, sekarang suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik?" yang lebih mungil hanya mengendikkan bahu, dengan raut wajah yang jelas berkata bahwa ia tengah tidak baik, "Ya, kurasa."

"Kalau begitu kau harus ikut denganku."

"Kemana?" pria Demaury itu meraih tangannya, "Aku akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak di sebuah restoran, dengan memesan dua pasta dan dua minuman beralkohol untuk menghabiskan senja bersama.

Keadaan restoran sore itu tak begitu ramai, hanya sekali dalam beberapa puluh menit bel diatas daun pintu berbunyi sebagai pertanda bahwa ada pelanggan yang datang maupun pergi, "Wajah lelahmu terlihat cukup menarik."

Mendengar itu Baekhyun berhenti mengambil pasta dengan garpunya, _"Pardon?"_

"Wajahmu itu sangat cantik." pujian dari Chanyeol sontak mengirimkan rona merah muda pada wajah Baekhyun, _"Thank you_. Tapi, sebagai pengingat, aku ini tetap laki-laki, _okay?_"

"Dan tidak ada salahnya untuk laki-laki memiliki wajah cantik sepertimu. Aku yakin bukan hanya aku saja yang pernah mengatakan ini padamu." dan pada kenyataannya memang benar. Tidak sedikit yang memuji wajahnya, termasuk Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meletakkan alat makannya dan meneguk minumannya, "Setelah ini, apa kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Temani aku minum _beer_, di tempatku."

_._

Ingatan akan malam panas yang pernah mereka berdua lalui memenuhi kepalannya.

Hawa panas seakan menyeruk ke sekujur tubuhnya, memaksanya untuk segera melepas jaket yang ia kenakan dan menggantungnya dibalik pintu sesaat setelah ia masuk kedalam dan menutup pintu.

Baekhyun masih diam, kerongkongannya terasa kering, jantungnya berdetak cepat hingga dapat ia rasakan dentumannya dipermukaan pakaian, "Baekhyun? Ayo, masuklah."

Satu tarikan nafas ia ambil sebelum akhirnya melangkah masuk mengikuti Chanyeol ke ruang tengah.

Ia duduk menunggu Chanyeol yang pergi sejenak untuk mengambil dua botol _beer_ dan komputer jinjing hitamnya.

Chanyeol membuka komputer tersebut dan langsung menuju satu folder yang kemudian mengantarnya ke folder lain. Satu folder dengan nama _ S._

Ia lalu memilih satu-satunya video dan menekan _play. _Video itu menampilkan Chanyeol yang tengah duduk menghadap kamera dengan pakain serba hitam, serta wajah yang begitu sumringah. Begitu bersemangat.

Dalam video itu, seorang pria dibalik layar menanyakan beberapa pertanyaan mengenai projek yang ia buat. Ia adalah seorang juri yang menentukan apakah karyanya layak untuk diberikan apresiasi berupa sejumlah dana yang ia butuhkan atau tidak.

Pria dibalik kamera itu bertanya, _"Jadi Chanyeol, tentang apa projek ini?"_

"_It's called 'Polaris' yang menceritakan tentang dua karakter dan sebuah terowongan."_

"_Apa mereka berdua pria dan wanita?"_

"_Tidak, yang satu adalah pria. Dan karakter yang satunya bisa jadi apa saja. Pria, wanita, makhluk… kita tak akan benar-benar tau. Dia tak pernah keluar dari terowongan itu karena dia terlalu takut dengan cahaya. Dan pria ini akan menemuinya. Tapi pria ini takut akan kegelapan, sementara sosok itu takut akan cahaya."_

"_Kalau begitu, bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu?"_

"_Mereka akan menemukan jalannnya. Setiap harinya mereka bertemu diperbatasan sisi yang gelap dan terang, menghabiskan hampir setiap hari bersama, berbicara satu sama lain hingga tanpa mereka sadari, mereka telah jatuh cinta."_

Setelahnya potongan-potongan gambar memenuhi layar. Menampilkan gambar hitam putih dari sebuah terowongan dengan sedikit pencahayaan dari sang rembulan diatas langit.

Setelahnya terlihat ada seorang pria tengah berjalan mendekati mulut terowongan, ia nampaknya tengah menunggu seseorang.

Tak lama seseorang keluar dengan langkahnya yang terlampau pelan.

Perlahan, pria itu menerima uluran tangan sang sosok yang semakin mendekat. Senyum lebar terpatri diwajah keduanya yang kemudian pria itu menarik sosok itu dalam sebuah ciuman yang begitu dalam.

"Ini projek yang akhirnya harus aku simpan di folder yang tak pernah ku buka sejak dua tahun lalu. Mereka, tidak begitu menyukainya. Tapi tak apa, setidaknya untuk pertama kalinya aku kembali membukanya untuk ku perlihatkan padamu."

"Chanyeol,"

"Baekhyun ini tak pernah ku tunjukkan pada siapapun… termasuk Lucile." keterdiaman menguasai mereka berdua untuk beberapa saat.

Namun tiba-tiba Chanyeol berdiri, sorot matanya seakan berapi-api, "Ikut aku."

"Kemana?" pria bermata biru itu hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sulit diartikan maksudnya. Baekhyun tak punya pilihan selain mengikuti pria itu ke pintu depan.

Si Demaury menarik pergelangan tangannya setelah memakai jaket masing-masing, mengunci pintu apartemennya dan berjalan didepan Baekhyun, menuruni setiap anak tangga menuju lantai dasar.

Serbuan angin malam menghantarkan bau tubuh si Demaury dan tanpa Baekhyun sadari ia menyukainya. Sedikit tercampur dengan asap rokok yang menempel dipakaiannya.

Rambut _jet black_ nya semakin tak beraturan diterpa angin, namun ia tetaplah tampan. Baekhyun memperhatikan bagaimana punggung tegap sosok didepannya itu bergerak mengikuti pergerakan tiap langkahnya. Sesekali ia dengar pria itu bersiul, kedua tangannya ia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

Dan jangan lupakan sebuah batang rokok ia sematkan di daun telinga.

Berjalan beriringan di trotoar dengan mobil-mobil berjajar rapi di bahu jalan, dan hari telah sangat larut.

Keduanya menyusuri jalanan sepi di temani barisan lampu disepanjang jalan. Berjalan di samping si Demaury membuat Baekhyun merasa kecil, dalam artian yang sebenarnya.

Tinggi badannya yang hanya sekitar 173 cm sementara Chanyeol, tingginya mungkin saja lebih dari 6 kaki membuatnya terlihat seperti kurcaci. Tiap kali Chanyeol bicara, ia harus menengadahkan kepalanya agar dapat melihat wajah yang mengajaknya berbicara.

Terlalu terpaku pada sang pria tinggi disampingnya hingga ia tak menyadari bahwa Chanyeol telah mempercepat langkahnya dan kini ia telah berada beberapa meter didepannya, "Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun ikut berlari mengikuti langkah panjang pemilik manik biru. Mereka kemudian berbelok ke kiri dan terus berlari, "Chanyeol!" ia kembali memanggil namanya, namun hanya dibalas gelak tawa Chanyeol, "Ayo!"

Kurang dari 10 menit setelah mereka berlari akhirnya keduanya berhenti didepan sebuahh pagar besi yang terkunci. Chanyeol merogoh sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan mulai membuka paksa kunci di pagar itu, "Chanyeol, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Sstt!" ia meletakkan jari telunjuk didepan bibirnya. Senyuman jahilnya terlihat dari bagaimana ia tersenyum lebar ketika pintu pagar itu terbuka, "_C'mon!"_

Baekhyun dibawanya masuk kedalam sebuah hutan kota, sebut saja begitu. Pepohonan tumbuh menjulang, menutupi cahaya bulan. Satu-satunya sumber penerangan mereka hanyalah lampu senter kecil yang ia bawa dan _flashlight_ dari _handphone_ milik Baekhyun.

"Tempat ini sangat tenang bukan? _Welcome to my paradise_." mereka melangkah semakin masuk ke area hutan kota.

Chanyeol nampak senang, terlihat jelas dari raut wajahnya, "Ya Chanyeol, sangat tenang." gelap dan sepi, imbuhnya dalam hati.

"Kau tau, ini pertama kalinya aku mengajak seseorang ke sini."

Baekhyun diam, kemudian memusatkan atensi pada Chanyeol yang masih melangkah maju, "_Really_?"

"Ya."

"Termasuk… Lucile?"

"Ya. Termasuk dia." mendengar bahwa dirinya yang pertama, membuat Baekhyun senang. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya memang spesial, bahwa dirinya lebih berarti ketimbang mantan kekasih pria disampingnya.

Semakin masuk kedalam, _flashlight_ Baekhyun tiba-tiba mat. Chanyeol berbalik dan mendapati Baekhyun akan memasukkan _handphone _miliknya kedalam saku celana, "Bateraiku habis."

Chanyeol menggerakkan senter kecil di tangan kanannya, memberikan isyarat bahwa mereka masih punya sumber penerangan lain dan segera Baekhyun menyusul Chanyeol dan berjalan seirama langkahnya.

"Kita sampai."

Di depan mereka berdiri sebuah terowongan tanpa penerangan, karena memang dibangun hanya sebagai salah satu penyangga rel kereta api yang terbentang di atasnya. Rel kereta api yang terbengkalai sejak tahun 1989 lantaran pembangunannya yang tidak cukup memenuhi standar keselamatan.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam, dimana Baekhyun masih memilih untuk diam di luar. Ragu haruskah ia ikut masuk kedalam atau tidak. Ia tidak suka gelap. Sangat mengerikan.

Pria Demaury itu mengejutkannya dengan menarik tangannya untuk masuk, membawanya kedalam.

Dengan bantuan lampu senter, Baekhyun dapat melihat berbagai macam lukisan didinding-dinding terowongan, "I-Ini semua, kau yang buat?"

"Ya. Semua adalah milikku, aku yang membuatnya."

Baekhyun takjub bukan main. Di tengah suasana tanpa penerangan yang cukup, ia dapat melihat bagaimana setiap goresan terlukis dengan indahnya. Hingga ia membayangkan, bagaimana semua ini akan terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih indah di siang hari.

Chanyeol mengitari tubuhnya dan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya, agak membungkuk hingga dapat Baekhyun rasakan nafasnya di tengkuk, "Apa kau takut gelap?"

"Hm… _No_." jawabnya singkat.

"Kau yakin?" tanyanya sekali lagi, ujung bibirnya ia tarik keatas. Tersenyum kecil mendengar jawaban Baekhyun.

"_Positive_."

"_Okay._"

_**Trak**_

Lampu senternya tiba-tiba mati, Chanyeol menghilang ditelan gelapnya malam, "Chanyeol? Chanyeol?"

Ia bingung dan takut, apakah ia ditinggalkan begitu saja?

Gemuruh halilintar terdengar memenuhi gendang telinganya, pertanda hujan akan turun tak lama lagi. Ia sungguh tak suka keadaan ini, namun ia bersikeras untuk tetap menenangkan diri.

Di tengah rasa takutnya, pria bermata biru itu muncul 2 meter didepannya dengan cahaya senter yang ia arahkan ke wajahnya dari arah bawah. Lekukan wajahnya terpahat sempurna walau dengan pencahayaan yang begitu minim.

"Masih belum merasa takut?" Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya, tersenyum tipis meyakinkan lawan bicaranya bahwa ia memang tidak takut, padahal ia takut bukan main, "Belum."

"Yakin?" Chanyeol sedikit menahan tawanya di akhir kata, suka dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang pura-pura berani padahal sebaliknya yang dapat ia tangkap dari pergerakan pupil matanya yang mengatakan bahwa ia tidak nyaman dengan keadaan mereka saat ini.

"Ya."

"Baiklah. Aku tak akan mematikan ini, karena aku menghargai ketakutanmu." suaranya yang berat menghalau gemuruh halilintar disertai rintik hujan yang perlahan mulai deras.

"Oh, manis sekali." Baekhyun tersenyum mendengar perkatan sarkastik dari Chanyeol, tapi setidaknya ia benar-benar tidak mematikannya. Bagus, bukan?

Namun tiba-tiba,

_**Trak**_

Lampu senter kembali ia matikan, gemuruh halilintar memenuhi indera pendengaran. Baekhyun dirundung rasa takut, tak mendapati suaranya dimana-mana, keringat dingin mengucur dari balik rambutnya dan turun hingga ke pelipis.

"Chanyeol? Ya! Chanyeol, sungguh ini tidak lucu. Chanyeol?" ia berteriak kencang, memanggil nama si pria Demaury yang tak kunjung memperlihatkan diri. Suara hujan yang turun amat deras memenuhi terowongan, menggema membuatnya sulit mendengarkan langkah kaki Chanyeol yang entah dimana saat ini.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya, berharap Chanyeol akan muncul dihadapannya. Namun nihil. Masih tak ia temukan si pria tinggi itu.

Selang beberapa menit, sebuah suara memanggil namanya, "Baekhyun…"

Akhirnya, samar-samar Baekhyun mendengar arah suara itu. Rupanya suaranya berasal dari luar terowongan.

Chanyeol telah berdiri di luar, dibawah derasnya hujan. Mengabaikan pakaian yang ia kenakan basah.

_Hujan._

"Baekhyun…"

Chanyeol kembali memanggilnya, kali ini dengan nada yang keras namun penuh kelembutan.

Menarik nafas panjang, ia beranikan diri melangkah maju. Pelan namun pasti, hingga ia sampai pada ujung _terowongan _dimana ia hanya butuh beberapa langkah lagi sebelum sampai tepat dihadapan si pria Demaury.

"Apa kau pun takut dengan hujan?" suara baritone pria itu tersamarkan derasnya hujan, tapi pendengarannya masih jelas menangkap kalimatnya. Baekhyun ragu.

Jika ia menghamburkan diri pada Chanyeol, itu berarti ia telah benar siap dengan segala konsekuensi yang akan ia hadapi bersama Chanyeol. Dan tak ada kata kembali apabila ia telah memutuskan untuk maju.

Keduanya sama-sama diam, hanya suara hujan yang terdengar dan beberapa kali kilatan halilintar terlihat di langit kota Paris.

"Chanyeol…"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun melangkah menghampirinya.

Ia mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang disambut dengan tangan kanan Baekhyun, perlahan ia tarik tubuh itu dalam dekapan. Menenggelamkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya dalam satu pelukan yang menghantarka kehangatan magis ke sekujur tubuh masing-masing.

Terlebih pada Chanyeol yang untuk pertama kalinya merasakan kebahagiaan yang selama ini ia harapkan.

Dengan berat ia melepas dekapannya. Telapak tangannya menangkup wajah memerah itu, menatap kedalam netranya.

Deras hujan tak mengurangi ke elokan wajah Baekhyun. Bibir tipis merah muda yang kini sedikit memucat, matanya yang sayu, _button nose _miliknya, dan garis wajahnya yang halus.

Sungguh pahatan Tuhan yang begitu sempurna.

Dorongan untuk segera merasakan kembali belah bibir itu datang.

Deru nafas itu saling menyapa dalam pagutan yang terjadi selepas seulas senyum mereka berikan kepada satu sama lain.

Baekhyun meremas rambut bagian belakang kepala Chanyeol, menikmati setiap kecupan yang diberikan olehnya.

Pria bermata biru itu melepaskan diri untuk kembali menatap wajah Baekhyun, lalu mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Baekhyun. Cukup lama hingga Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata indahnya.

.

.

_**Polaris.**_

_Bintang di langit Kutub Utara._

_Sebuah bintang yang tidak akan pernah berpindah dari tempatnya dimana di saat yang bersamaan, gugusan bintang lain akan terus berputar mengikuti rotasi Bumi. _

_Menghilang dalam cahaya matahari, dan kembali muncul kala malam menjemput._

_Namun Polaris, sebuah bintang yang akan tetap setia berada di langit Kutub Utara._

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_Jadi, ini dia chapter ke-6._

_Beberapa point dichapter ini berbeda dengan yang pernah aku post di ffn di versi sebelumnya, karena pada dasarnnya writer's block ini menyebalkan hahaha_

_So yeah!_

_Tell me what you think of this chapter, and jangan lupa reviewnya._

_Once again, sorry if ever you found any mistakes or typos in this chapter._

_Until we meet again on the next chapter. Stay safe _  
_•_

_•_  
_Salut!_


	7. mourir est le seul moyen

**[ le chagrin est très douloureux ]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

Surai sewarna langit malam, manik sebiru lautan yang kini tengah memandangnya begitu lama hingga mampu mengeliminasi jarak diantara keduanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mengabaikan derasnya hujan disertai hembusan angin malam menusuk tulang.

Memagut satu sama lain. Untuk sejenak melupakan permasalahan yang ada, kegelisahan serta kekhawatiran yang memenuhi pikiran. Untuk sejenak, mereka lupa akan hari esok yang kiranya datang tak lama lagi.

Tubuh Baekhyun perlahan menggigil memberikan tanda bahwa ia tak sanggup berdiri dibawah hujan lebih lama lagi dengan keadaan yang telah basah kuyup, "Maaf."

"Untuk?"

"Sudah membuatmu seperti ini, kau itu terlalu cantik untuk ku biarkan ketakutan seperti tadi."

"Apa maksudmu, hei! Aku tidak takut gelap, _okay!_"

"Baik, terserah kau saja. Hm, mari pulang?"

"Ke?"

"Tempatku. Kemana lagi kalau bukan tempatku."

Dengan lengan kanan melingkar dibahu Baekhyun, mempermudah yang lebih tinggi untuk mencuri satu dua kecupan di pipi serta kening yang lebih kecil darinya.

Sesampainya mereka di apartemen milik Chanyeol, segera keduanya menuju kamar mandi setelah melepaskan sepatu yang mereka kenakan di rak sepatu.

Sejalan dengan langkah keduanya melepas satu per satu pakaian yang telah basah. Baekhyun yang lebih dulu selesai dan langsung mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada pundak Chanyeol, mendaratkan belah bibirnya tepat diatas milik Chanyeol.

Jari-jari lentik Baekhyun meraba pada dada bidang Chanyeol. Ia dapati satu _tattoo _yang sebelumnya tak ada disana, seingatnya, "Dua malam yang lalu, aku meminta kenalanku membuatnya. Bagaimana?"

Seekor burung _Phoenix _dalam bara api memenuhi dada bagian kanan.

Chanyeol kembali merajam tubuhnya dengan tinta hitam, adalah _mahakarya _ke-3. Dua lainnya ada di lengan kirinya, yang entah membentuk apa namun jika Baekhyun diminta untuk menjelaskan apa yang bisa ia jelaskan maka akan ia katakan bahwa _tattoo _tersebut adalah dua lingkaran dengan ukuran sedikit berbeda antara satu sama lain, terhubung dengan beberapa garis hingga membentuk sebuah gitar.

Satu gambar lain berada dilengan bawah tangan kanannya. Menggambarkan seeokor ular yang tengah melingkari sebuah tongkat berkepala tengkorak.

_Tattoo _burung _Phoenix _itu masih sedikit memerah, nampak menyakitkan namun Chanyeol sama sekali tak menunjukkan bahwa _karya _nya itu menyakiti dirinya,

Tangan kiri pria bermanik biru itu berusaha mempertahankan tubuh Baekhyun, tangan kanannya meraih kran _shower _untuk ia nyalakan air panasnya. Meninggalkan perhatiannya pada dada bidang Chanyeol, si manis memilih menyibukkan diri dengan menghujani wajah dan leher serta pundak pria tinggi dalam dekapannnya dengan kecupan.

Sedangkan pria berwajah terlampau tampan itu berusaha mengatur suhu air agar tidak terlalu panas ataupun terlalu dingin.

Berdiri saling berhadapan dibawah _shower_ tak menghentikan baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun untuk melepaskan pagutan, dan keadaan semakin memanas dengan dua lengan si Demaury yang melingkar ditubuh Baekhyun dan menariknya semakin dekat hingga tak ada jarak diantara keduanya.

Lenguhan demi lenguhan mengalun bak melodi seorang maestro yang tengah dimainkan disebuah orchestra.

Bagian depan tubuh Baekhyun menghadap dinding dengan kedua tangan berada dibalik tubuhnya, terkunci dalam satu genggam tangan kanan milik Chanyeol.

Pria bermata biru itu menjelajahi setiap permukaan kulit yang mampu ia jangkau. Meninggalkan jejak kemerahan di punggung dan tengkuk lelaki manis yang hampir kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya jika bukan karena tangan kirinya yang menahan tubuh itu.

Penyatuan tubuh yang perlahan memudarkan akal sehat si manis, mendorong bagian bawah tubuhnya kebelakang seakan memohon pada Chanyeol untuk bergerak lebih cepat yang tentu dikabulkan olehnya.

Cukup lama hingga permukaan telapak tangan dan kaki mereka berkerut. Menandakan lamanya mereka berada dibawah _shower_.

Tiga kali ejakulasi membuat Baekhyun merasa perutnya seakan penuh dengan air mani dari pria yang kini tengah mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk dan mengangkat tubuhnya yang tak mampu lagi berdiri.

Merebahkannya pada ranjang berbalut _bedcover _berwarna _navy._

"Tidurlah."

Rasa lelah menguasai Baekhyun, perlahan kelopak matanya yang terasa semakin berat hingga yang terakhir ia lihat adalah Chanyeol yang berjalan keluar kamar dengan sebatang rokok dimulut dan celana hitam yang ia kenakan selepas ia menutup tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut.

Diluar, Chanyeol menghisap batang tembakau sembari menikmati sebotol _beer _dingin ditemani terpaan angin malam yang dingin dari jendela yang sedikit ia buka.

Ia bersandar pada dinding, netranya menatap keluar memperhatikan betapa sepinya jalanan.

Hujan telah lama berhenti, meninggalkan jejak dingin dipenjuru kota.

Jam dinding menunjukkan angka 3 dini hari, dan rasa kantuk sama sekali tak dapat ia rasakan. Pertanda bahwa kini pikirannya telah melanglang buana dan enggan untuk sejenak bertandang pada lautan mimpi.

Dari hanya satu pemikiran yang pada akhirnya bercabang tak terkendali. Satu kemungkinan yang berujung pada kemungkinan kemungkinan lainnya, hingga kepalanya terasa berdenyut dan segera ia duduk pada sofa ruang tengah.

Ia pejamkan mata.

Ia abaikan botol _beer _dan batang rokok ketiga yang ia sesap diatas asbak, membiarkan asap putih tipi situ lambat laun menghilang.

Pelan ia menarik nafas karena tiba-tiba dadanya terasa sesak. Rasa takut itu menyeruak disertai panik yang membuatnya memukul sekali dua kali kepalannya.

Membenci perasaan tak menentu yang datang ditengah kepalanya yang dipenuhi hal-hal paling ia benci untuk ia pikirkan. Jika diijinkan untuk memilih, mungkin mati adalah satu-satunya jalan yang akan ia pilih.

Sesaat setelah denyutan terasa berkurang, Chanyeol masih terdiam.

Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sandaran sofa, mengatur nafas dengan sepasang birunya menerawang menembus langit-langit ruangan. Disisa malam Chanyeol tetap terjaga, bahkan hingga cahaya matahari perlahan muncul dari ufuk Timur.

Kantung matannya sedikit menghitam dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

Telepon genggam diatas meja bergetar menandakan ada sebuah pesan singkat masuk. Ia meraih benda persegi panjang itu dan membuka pesannya.

Satu pesan dari Lucile.

_**.**_

_**Hi Chanyeol,**_

_**Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku harap kau baik-baik saja.**_

_**Jangan lupa minum obatmu, okay?**_

_**With love,**_

_**Lucile.**_

_**.**_

Obat.

Teringat akan sebotol berisi puluhan tablet putih yang berada didalam salah satu laci didapur. Ia menarik dua tungkai kakinya yang berat kearah dapur.

Mengambil segelas air setelah menemukan botol transparan dari dalam laci, ia mengeluarkan satu butir lalu menelannya bersama satu teguk air yang tadi telah ia siapkan.

Nafasnya tersengal, tubuhnya merosot ke lantai mengakibatkan gelas yang semula ia genggam jatuh menghantam kerasnya lantai.

Suara pecahan gelas membangunkan Baekhyun dari tidurnya.

Kepalanya masih cukup sakit ketika ia paksa untuk berdiri dan mencari pakaian yang kiranya ia dapat kenakan untuk menutup tubuhnya. Netranya menemukan sebuah _tshirt _hitam diatas kursi.

Ukurannya cukup besar hingga dapat menutupi tubuhnya sampai diatas lutut.

Sedikit merintih merasakan rasa nyeri dari tubuh bagian belakang, terimakasih pada aktifitas seksual mereka berdua beberapa jam yang lalu.

Baekhyun mengabaikan rasa tidak nyaman itu dan bergegas menuju sumber suara dimana ia mendapati Chanyeol tengah terduduk diatas lantai dapur, "Chanyeol…" panggilannya terlampau lembut.

"Baekhyun? K-kemari…" pintanya membuat Baekhyun tak sampai hati.

Lelaki manis itu duduk diantara dua tungkai kaki Chanyeol yang terbuka. Baekhyun bersimpuh dengan satu tangan menopang tubuh sementara tangannya yang lain memeriksa suhu tubuh dan keadaan Chanyeol.

Tubuhnya terasa hangat dengan fakta bahwa Chanyeol masih tak mengenakan atasan, "Akan ku carikan baju untuk kau pakai. Sebentar –"

"Tetaplah disini, jangan… pergi. Aku, mohon jangan pergi."

Membiarkan tubuhnya hilang dalam rengkuhan pria pemikat hatinya, "Aku tak akan pergi."

.

Lantunan musik klasik mengalun merdu mengiringi usapan halus jemari si manis yang menyapu permukaan wajah Chanyeol.

Kakinya bersandar pada dinding kepala ranjang sementara dua tungkai kaki Chanyeol menjuntai meyentuh lantai disisi yang lain.

"Siapa aktor favoritmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

Keduanya masih menatap langit-langit, Baekhyun menjadikan pundak kiri Chanyeol sebagai bantalan, tersenyum manis dengan jemari yang masih bermain-main disurai hitam legamnya, "_Leonardo DiCaprio._"

"Serius?" _Really? Leonardo DiCaprio? _pikir si Demaury.

"Ya!"

"Apa kau tidak pernah melihat, apa itu, _Romeo and Juliet? _Itu indah sekali." lanjut Baekhyun, tak terima dengan nada tak percaya si Demaury.

Chanyeol merogoh saku celananya mengambil telepon genggamnya, membuka aplikasi kamera dan mengambil beberapa fotonya bersama Baekhyun. Ada dua foto saat bibir mereka bersatu dalam pagutan singkat.

Puas dengan foto yang ia dapat, Chanyeol meletakkan benda itu kembali kedalam sakunya, "Baekhyun… kau tau, sebenarnya kehidupan itu terkadang seperti sebuah film."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bertugas mengarahkannya. Memutuskan kehidupan itu bagaimana dan akan seperti apa nantinya."

"_Really? Well, _bagaimana kalau aku tidak begitu percaya?"

"_No?"_

Si manis menggelengkan kepala dua kali, "Kalau begitu apa kau tau… teori _multiverse?_"

"Seperti _Spider-Man?"_

Si manis menghela nafas, "Teori itu berdasarkan pada ide bahwa waktu hanyalah sebuah dimensi belaka. Jadi, selain dari alam semesta kita saat ini, diluar sana ada banyak alam semesta lainnya."

Baekhyun menjeda penjelasannya sepersekian detik dan kembali melanjutkan, "Dan bila sewaktu-waktu keputusan diputuskan, maka alam semesta akan terbelah."

"Seperti yang ada di _The Flash?" _senyum Baekhyun melebar mendengarnya dari Chanyeol, "Apa kau menonton _The Flash?"_

"_Yeah, guilty pleasure from my youth."_

"Tapi Chanyeol, apa kau tau bahwa kita ada disetiap alam semesta, dengan hanya sedikit perbedaan disetiap waktunya? Jadi, intinya di alam semesta lain bisa jadi ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang berbaring di posisi yang sama persis dengan kita saat ini, tapi dengan warna gorden yang berbeda."

Kelopak matanya terpejam sedari tadi menikmati halusnya belaian si manis. Namun ia tetap mendengar setiap kata yang terucap darinya hingga ujung bibirnya terangkat, _"Yellow curtains?"_

"Ya, contohnya. Apa kau pernah memikirkan tentang hal itu?"

Manik sebiru samudra itu terbuka dan menerawang seakan-akan ia tengah menembus lapisan langit-langit hingga menyentuh birunya langit.

Beberapa saat ia terdiam dan akhirnya menjawab pertanyaannya, "Pernah." namun raut wajahnya seketika berubah, "Dan karenanya aku merasa sendirian."

"Kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hanya… apa itu pernah terjadi padamu, ketika kau mendapati dirimu sendiri berpikir: _Bagaimana aku bisa memikirkan hal yang saat ini aku pikirkan? _kemudian kau kembali ke awal, dan menelusuri kembali pikiranmu sedikit demi sedikit, lalu kau mendapati bagaimana satu pikiran berubah menjadi pikiran berikutnya atau berujung pada pemikiran yang lainnya."

Tanpa sekalipun berkedip, memusatkan penglihatannya pada satu titik di langit-langit kamar dengan dada yang naik turun sedikit lebih cepat, "Bagaimana jika aku menghilang disalah satu pemikiran, dan kemudian aku berada pada pemikiran lain yang sangat berbeda. Lalu aku tidak akan memikirkan apa yang tengah aku pikirkan."

Baekhyun mengerutkan alisnya, "Itu terus terjadi. Terus terjadi dan terjadi, dan tidak pernah berhenti." si manis dirundung panik melihat Chanyeol, kelopak matanya tak berkedip sedetik pun.

"_Hey, hey… _Chanyeol." khawatir, Baekhyun pun seketika terduduk dengan telapak tangan menepuk-nepuk pelan wajah si Demaury.

"Kau tau… pikiran-pikiran itu tidak akan pernah berhenti." dan akhirnya ia pejamkan kedua matanya. Menarik nafas panjang dan membukanya kembali. Baekhyun masih dalam posisinya, berusaha menenangkan Chanyeol.

Juga dirinya sendiri.

Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Bahkan saat kau tengah tertidur. Satu-satunya cara agar _mereka _berhenti adalah dengan, mati."

Suasana hati Baekhyun berubah. Ia tak habis pikir dengan apa yang baru saja ia dengar, "_That's very, dark._"

Begitu kelam dan menyedihkan ketika mengetahui bahwa tak ada cara lain selain mati agar pikiran-pikiran itu berhenti. Membayangkan bahwa kau tak akan tidur dengan nyenyak karena _teror _ituterus terjadi.

Mendengarnya saja cukup menyakitkan, apalagi jika ia mengalaminya.

"Tak pernah membayangkan itu sebelumnya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"_No."_

"Terkadang, aku lupa betapa mudanya kau ini."

"_Hey!" _

Gelak tawa memenuhi ruang. Bahagia mendengar Chanyeol tertawa lepas hingga kerutan halus terbentuk didua sudut matanya.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, biar sang waktu yang akan menjawab. Karena untuk saat ini, satu-satunya yang ada dalam benaknya adalah Chanyeol Demaury.

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_So yeah!_

_Tell me what you think of this chapter, and jangan lupa bintang dan reviewnya._

_Once again, sorry if ever you found any mistakes or typos in this chapter._

_Until we meet again on the next chapter. Stay safe _  
_•_

_•_  
_Salut!_


	8. tu me manques

**[ **_**tu me manques **_**]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

Hari itu Baekhyun menghabiskan hampir sehari penuh di apartemen milik Chanyeol dengan telepon genggam yang mati total, membuat Julia khawatir bukan main.

Selepas senja akhirnya Baekhyun kembali, mendapati Julia yang tengah membuat makan malam didapur dengan telepon yang ia amankan diantara kiri kepala dan pundak, "Iya… _take your time, Minseok. _Baekhyun mungkin akan pulang sebentar lagi. Tak perlu mengkhawatirkan kami disini, lebih baik kau urus urusanmu dulu, _okay?_"

"_Okay, bye._"

Julia kemudian berbalik ketika merasakan kehadiran seseorang dan melihat Baekhyun tengah berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, "Baekhyun? _Thanks God, _aku kira terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padamu. Kemana saja, hm? Teleponmu sulit sekali dihubungi."

"Aku, bersama Chanyeol."

"Oh… _okay_. Sudah makan?" lelaki manis itu hanya menggeleng dua kali sebagai jawaban, "Duduklah, sebentar lagi matang."

Baekhyun duduk disalah satu kursi, menunggu Julia untuk menikmati makan malam bersama.

"Kenapa?" ditengah-tengah acara makan malam Julia buka suara, tak sampai hati melihat teman baiknya murung, "Apa, tentang Chanyeol?"

"Ya."

"Ada apa lagi?"

"Bukan sesuatu yang buruk, Julia. Dia…"

Julia meletakkan sendok dan garpunya diatas piring, memilih untuk memfokuskan diri pada Baekhyun yang nampak ragu untuk menceritakan masalahnya, "Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Apa dia menyakitimu lagi? Apa –"

"Dia tidak menyakitku, Julia. Hanya saja, dia agak sedikit aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

"Kemarin dia sama sekali tidak tidur."

"Mungkin dia tengah punya banyak masalah."

"Entahlah, Julia. Perasaanku tidak enak. Saat aku bangun, aku melihat dia tengah terduduk dilantai dapur dengan matanya yang memerah dan jejak air mata diwajahnya." sejenak mereka berdua diam, tenggelam dalam pemikiran masing-masing.

Rasa haus membuat Baekhyun menghabiskan segelas penuh air kemudian melanjutkannya kembali, "Aku benar-benar khawatir dengannya, Julia. Dan aku tidak tau harus bagaimana." alisnya berkerut menahan gejolak kesedihan yang muncul.

"Mungkin dia butuh waktu."

"Untuk?"

"Sendiri?"

"Tapi dia memintaku untuk tidak pergi, bagaimana aku meninggalkannya begitu saja, Julia?"

"Kalau begitu, besok cobalah berbicara dengannya. Apa dia punya teman dekat?"

"Satu-satunya _teman _yang ku tau cukup dekat dengannya adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dan tidak ada dalam pikiranku memintanya untuk melihat keadaan Chanyeol."

"Baiklah. Coba bicara pada Chanyeol besok, _okay?_" lelaki manis itu mengangguk lalu melanjutkan makan malam mereka.

Baekhyun berencana untuk tidur lebih awal kalau bukan karena _chat _yang masuk ke aplikasi membuatnya tetap terjaga.

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

_[ __Chat Platform__ ]_

_**[Chanyeol] : Hi**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Hi, cava? **_

_**[Chanyeol] : Maybe. Apa kau sibuk?**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Tidak juga. Ada apa?**_

_**[Chanyeol] : Keluarlah. Aku ada dibawah.**_

_**[Baekhyun] : What? Chanyeol are you serious? Ini sudah jam 9 malam, astaga**_

_**[Chanyeol] : I miss you**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Tidakkah kau lelah? Apa tadi kau sudah istirahat? **_

_**[Chanyeol] : Sudah. Jadi, apa kau akan kebawah? Disini sangat dingin**_

_**[Baekhyun] : Okay, aku akan kebawah. Tunggu aku.**_

_**.. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. .. ..**_

Baekhyun bergegas mengganti pakaian tidurnya dengan celana _jeans _hitam, _hoodie _putih dan jaket hitam tebal sebagai penghangatnya ditengah musim dingin.

Ia mengendap-endap keluar, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara yang kiranya dapat mengundang tanya dari Julia yang tengah sibuk dengan tugas-tugasnya hingga tak menyadari bahwa teman baiknya telah pergi.

Nafasnya memburu disetiap anak tangga yang ia pijak untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Membenarkan letak _syal _putih pemberian neneknya sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan wanita tua itu.

Setibanya ia di lantai bawah, pria itu benar-benar tengah menunggunya dengan sebatang rokok menyala diantara bibirnya, "Ku kira kau tak akan turun dan membiarkanku membeku disini."

Baekhyun mendekati di pria bermata biru itu alih-alih menjawab perkataan Chanyeol.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Dua kata dalam satu kalimat singkat yang berhasil menghangatkan sekujur tubuh Baekhyun, menghentikan kedua tangannya tepat diatas pundak tegap pria tinggi dihadapannya.

Perlahan netranya naik untuk melihat sang pria dan sungguh ia tak terkejut ketika mendapati bahwa Chanyeol telah menatapnya begitu dalam.

"Apa kau merasa lebih baik? Apa kau sudah istirahat sebelum kemari, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun mengalihkan arah pembicaraan mereka, enggan untuk membalas dua kata yang baru ia dengar beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Ya. Jauh lebih baik setelah melihatmu lagi."

"Chanyeol ini sudah terlalu malam untukmu pergi keluar, terlebih udara semakin dingin. Kau tau ini sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatanmu."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan dinginnya malam, Baekhyun. Yang tak pernah membuatku terbiasa adalah saat aku tak melihatmu dihadapanku."

_Benarkah?_

_Apa Chanyeol sadar akan setiap kata yang telah ia ucapkan?_

_Apakah ia dapat bertanggung jawab penuh atas hati yang telah ia tawan?_

"Aku benar-benar merindukanmu, Baekhyun."

"K-kenapa?"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini padaku? Kenapa?"

"Tidakkah begitu jelas jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, Baekhyun?"

Pria bersurai hitam dihadapannya meraih kedua pergelangan tangan Baekhyun, menggenggam setip jemarinya, "Karena aku mencintaimu."

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_Untuk chapter ini agaknya memang pendek ya, désolé (sorry)_

_For the next chapter I'll make it longer, I promise_

_Okay then itu aja, hope y'all like it._

_Stay safe and healthy!_

_•_

_•_  
_Salut!_


	9. j'ai peur si je te blesse

**[ **_**J'ai peur si je te blesse **_**]**

_**POLARIS**_  
_**•**_  
_**•**_  
_" In this universe, I choose to stay with you."_  
_ • _

Dalam sekejap mata ia dapati tubuhnya telah dalam dekapan pria dengan mata sewarna lautan.

Hembusan nafas hangatnya mengantarkan ribuan jarum tak kasat mata pada hatinya yang terluka, mematikan setiap jengkal saraf dalam tubuhnya.

Tak ada yang berani bersuara, enggan untuk menyudahi rengkuhan yang tanpa keduanya sadari begitu mereka dambakan. Walau dalam ketidakpastian hubungan yang dimulai dari tatapan yang saling berbalas.

Kedua lengan sang pria melingkar ditubuh Baekhyun, sementara miliknya lemas disisi tubuhnya.

Berusaha mati-matian menahan air mata yang memaksa turun.

Jika ia kembali menangis, maka Chanyeol telah berhasil menumbangkan pertahan terakhirnya terhadap sang pria Demaury.

Isakan tertahan dalam rongga dada seiring tak terbendungnya lagi bulir air mata kala pelukan sang pria yang semakin erat.

Temaram lampu jalanan jadi saksi betapa keduanya begitu merindukan kehadiran satu sama lain. Sulit untuk mengakui fakta bahwa pada akhirnya, hati telah saling berlabuh pada dermaga terakhir setelah sekian lama berlayar.

Untuk Chanyeol. Baginya, kehangatan yang Baekhyun berikan padanya sungguh berbeda.

Satu kehangatan yang selama ini ia rindukan, yang selama ini ia nanti.

Hadirnya Baekhyun seakan mengubah presepsinya akan dunia, akan cinta yang dahulu adalah sebuah tekanan untuk menjadi sosok yang cukup normal untuk dicintai. Karakteristik seorang pria yang mampu menjaga hati pasangannya, tanpa melukainya baik disengaja maupun tidak.

Namun dengan keadaannya, ia sadar betul bahwa ia tak sesempurna itu.

Ia tak memenuhi kualifikasi dasar sebagai sosok pria yang mampu mengandalkan logika agar jalan pikirannya selurus jalan bebas hambatan.

Keadaan yang memaksanya untuk terus bergantung pada obat-obatan yang harus ia konsumsi setiap harinya.

Keadaan yang membuatnya seringkali bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, _pantaskah aku mencintai? _Atau _pantaskah aku dicintai?_

Sekali lagi, Chanyeol telah memastikan diri bahwa perasaan yang ia rasakan bukanlah rasa semu belaka, melainkan cinta yang selama ini ia harapkan untuk dapat ia rasakan sendiri.

Karenanya, ia bulatkan tekad untuk mengatakan isi hatinya pada lelaki manis dalam dekapannya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

.

Jemari saling bertautan, langkah sepasang anak adam terdengar pelan ketika menaiki tiap anak tangga menuju tempat tinggal Baekhyun.

Bukan keputusan bijak bila membiarkan Chanyeol yang notabennya tengah dalam keadaan tidak baik ini terlalu lama ditengah dinginnya malam, diperburuk dengan hujan salju yang kian lebat.

Tak punya pilihan lain selain membawa sang pria Demaury untuk naik keatas dan menghabiskan malam bersamanya, lagipula ia tak sampai hati membiarkannya kembali ke apartemennya di situasi yang buruk seperti ini.

Baekhyun membuka pintu depan perlahan, hanya sedikit terbuka untuk dirinya mengintip kearah dalam. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia melihat lampu kamar tidur Julia telah padam yang itu berarti wanita itu telah tidur.

Memberikan isyarat pada Chanyeol untuk tidak bersuara sembari melepaskan alas kaki masing-masing. Ia meletakkan miliknya kembali ke rak sepatu sementara milik Chanyeol ia bawa masuk kedalam kamar tidurnya.

Ia mempersilahkan _tamunya _untuk duduk, "Apa kau sudah makan malam?" tanya Baekhyun.

Pria dihadapannya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu disini, akan ku buatkan kau roti lapis dan susu hangat."

Pelan ia buka kembali pintu kamarnya, berjingkat ia menuju dapur untuk membuatkan si pria Demaury makan malamnya.

Temaram lampu tak menghalanginya untuk menyiapkan makan malam sederhana untuk Chanyeol yang tengah menunggunya. Dan tak sampai 15 menit ia pun kembali dengan nampan berisi sepiring roti lapis dan segelas susu putih hangat.

Meletakkannya diatas meja, memunggungi Chanyeol yang kala itu hanya dia sembari memperhatikan setiap gerak tubuh Baekhyun.

"Makanlah selagi masih hangat, dan jangan lupa habiskan susunya."

Chanyeol berdiri tepat dihadapan Baekhyun, meraih pundaknya kemudian ia peluk tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya seraya berucap, "Terima kasih."

Keadaannya kacau sebelum ia bertemu Baekhyun.

Pikirannya tidak karuan, rasa sakit di kepala membuatnya tak stabil dan tak terkendali. Kalau bukan karena rasa rindu dan rasa yang begitu kuat bahwa ia membutuhkan Baekhyun, mungkin saja ia tak akan bertahan dan hidup sampai sekarang.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku jika kita tak saling bertemu."

Perasaan hangat menyebar keseluruh dada, menghantarkan kepercayaan bahwa hari esok akan lebih baik dari hari ini. Memberikannya satu semangat bahwa Chanyeol tak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Lambat-laun Chanyeol akan semakin terbuka dengannya, setidaknya ia akan mampu menghadapi masalah yang kiranya akan datang di masa depan akibat dari apa yang tengah Chanyeol derita.

Bukan perkara mudah untuk membangun sebuah kepercayaan pada seseorang yang pada dasarnya adalah seorang yang asing. Namun kemudian cinta yang akhirnya memberikannya jalan untuk mencintai apa adanya pria yang tengah mendekapnya.

"Jadi, apa tadi itu dapat ku katakan sebagai pernyataan cinta, hm?" suaranya sedikit jenaka, rupanya Baekhyun mencoba mencairkan suasana haru yang melingkupi keduanya.

"Ya, begitulah."

"Kalau begitu, apa boleh aku jawab pernyataan cintamu tadi?" pertanyaan balik dari Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan bola matanya.

Ia menarik diri dari pelukan agar kedua tangannya mampu mencengkeram pelan kedua bahu Baekhyun, "Sungguh? Katakan, katakan balasannya sekarang."

"Nanti, jika roti lapis dan susu itu sudah kau habiskan. _Okay?_"

Tanpa banyak bicara, Chanyeol segera menyambar roti lapis isi ham diatas piring dan menghabiskannya hanya dalam beberapa menit. Kemudian menyusul segelas susu putih hangat yang habis dalam satu tegukan, "Sudah. Jadi?"

"Astaga, untung kau tidak tersedak gelasnya."

Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan kiri Chanyeol, mengarahkannya untuk duduk diatas matras, "Jika memang kau mencintaiku, maka aku tak punya pilihan lain selain membalasnya, bukan?"

"Harusnya aku senang mendengarnya, tapi kenapa aku merasa sedih, ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa aku salah."

Chanyeol menghela nafasnya sebelum menjawab, "Tidak, kau tidak salah. Hanya saja, kau terdengar terpaksa?"

"_No, _jangan salah sangka, Chanyeol. Aku hanya ingin menggodamu saja tadi. Tapi aku sungguh ingin membalasnya, karena aku juga mencintaimu."

.

Pagi rupanya datang lebih lama, padahal waktu telah menunjukkan angka 7 namun langit tak kunjung cerah. Masih cukup gelap untuk dikatakan pagi.

Mungkin karena musim dingin, malam jadi lebih panjang dari biasanya. Ditambah suhu yang menyentuh titik beku sejak beberapa hari yang lalu.

Libur musim dingin didepan mata, tak lama lagi. Awal bulan Desember hingga akhir bulan Februari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk menghangatkan diri didalam rumah atau berkunjung ke tempat-tempat yang suhunya lebih hangat.

Baekhyun yang lebih dulu bangun dari tidurnya, mendapati sebuah lengan melingkar diperutnya dari arah belakang. Hembusan nafas hangat terasa ditengkuk.

Oh, jika bukan karena kelas yang harus ia hadiri, sudah pasti ia lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol.

Perlahan Baekhyun membalikkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tidak membangunkan Chanyeol. Hingga akhirnya ia berhasil pada posisi barunya, menghadap langsung pada wajah terlampau rupawan Chanyeol Demaury.

Netranya menghabiskan cukup lama waktu memandang tiap lekuk wajah kekasihnya. Memujinya dalam hati, memuji rupa dari Chanyeol.

Dan entah sudah berapa kali ia mengucapkan kata tampan dalam hati bak tengah melafalkan mantra.

"Jadi kau lebih suka melihatku diam-diam saat aku tidur?"

.  
.

_\- - to be continued - -_

.  
.

**Please do read this**

**Note :**

_Untuk chapter ini agaknya memang pendek ya, désolé (sorry)_

_Okay then itu aja, hope y'all like it._

_Stay safe and healthy!_

_**.**_  
_**.**_  
_Salut!_  
_**.**_  
_**-axxnans**_


End file.
